The Busker
by The Atlantean
Summary: "How is it that music can, without words, evoke our laughter, our fears, our highest aspirations?" ― Jane Swan. She was just a girl busking on a corner, how could he have known she would turn out to be so much more? Jelsa and Kristanna. Inspired by Joshua Bell.
1. The Girl On The Corner

**Chapter One: The Girl On The Corner**

Every day for the past week, he saw her. She would always be in the exactly same spot – between the crossing and the local bank. She would have her violin ready to go at the same time every day – a quarter past three in the afternoon. Her music always drew him into a trance. However, most people would simply walk on by without giving any notice to her. Some people would throw in a coin or two for her music. When six o'clock came, she would always count the money before leaving for the day.

Today was no different.

"Jack, you're staring again," the voice of one of his good friends, Tooth, brought him back to reality.

"Wha-?" Jack looked at her and grinned sheepishly. He may have been staring again.

Tooth had a sly grin playing around her lips. She knew what was going on his head. Jack turned again to look at the mysterious blonde girl. She was flicking through a music book as if to decide what song she should play first.

"Jack, we gotta do our set," Bunnymund tapped on Jack's shoulder with his drumstick.

"Right," Jack said slowly wrenching his eyes from the blonde girl.

Tooth was setting up her keyboard while Sandy was working on his base guitar. Every Friday afternoon their band "The Guardians" would play their music. Tooth played keyboards, Sandy was on base, Jack was lead guitar while Bunnymund rocked it on the drums. They all preformed vocals from time to time except for Sandy who liked to hustle people for donations. Jack started strumming on his guitar but his eyes never left the blonde girl. He even started to forget the lyrics to some of their songs.

Suddenly a sharp pain radiated through his foot. Jack let out a small gasp of pain that he managed to hide in the music. He looked around and saw Bunnymund was giving him a look. Jack felt a little guilty, so he quickly focused on the music rather than the blonde girl who was now fixing her violin strings.

Half an hour later, they were going through the day's take for their show. They waited impatiently while Tooth counted the funds up with Bunnymund.

"Well?" Jack said.

"Thirty-six dollars and nineteen cents," Tooth said. "So that's approximately nine dollars and five cents each."

"Not bad for half an hour's work," Bunnymund said as he took his share.

Jack grinned at his bandmates as they all took out their wallets and stuff their portion into them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the blonde girl packing up. Jack hesitated. He wanted to go over and talk to her. He had been practically staring at her for the past week and never managed strike up an ounce of confidence. Tooth had a few short sentences with her the previous day while they walked to their usual spots.

"Go and talk to her," hissed Tooth. "You have been staring at her for _days_. Go talk to her."

It was now or never. The blonde girl looked like she was about leave. If he didn't do it now, his courage will go. In a few short minutes, Jack found himself in front of the girl. When she saw him, she smiled.

"Hello," she said. "Heard you guys playing, you guys are really good."

"Thanks," Jack managed to stammer out. "You are excellent too. You're like a pro or something."

"Or something," for some reason, a shadow passed over her face.

Jack wanted to ask her what was bothering her but he decided that would probably be prying which he didn't want. Instead he just rocked backwards and forwards on his feet for a few seconds until Jack plucked up more courage and barrelled on.

"I'm Jack, by the way," the words flew out his mouth.

The girl stared at him as she picked up her violin case. She had a small grin playing around her lips. Jack blushed a deep red.

"Elsa," the girl said.

"What?" her voice took Jack by surprise.

"My name is Elsa," she said as she giggled slightly. She took a few steps down the road before she turned around, flicking her braid as she did. "Hope to see you tomorrow."

Jack watched as she disappeared down the road. What an interesting girl. He sighed and turned back to his friends who were all wearing stupid grins.

"Does Jacky have a date?" Bunnymund said mockingly.

"Shut up," Jack playfully punched him but grinned.

* * *

"Uncle Klaus is gonna go ballistic," Anna said.

Elsa had just walked back into her house carrying her spare violin. Her sister had been waiting by the door with a smirk across her face. Elsa let out a sigh as she placed her violin by the stairs.

"I know," Elsa said as she removed her hoodie and placed it on a coat hook, grabbed her violin again and headed up the stairs towards her room.

"This is the fourth time you have missed practice," Anna had followed Elsa up the stairs and into her room. "Uncle Klaus is going to _kill_ you."

"For missing practice?" Elsa rolled her eyes. "I am sure he doesn't really care about that."

"Well for someone who doesn't 'really care'," Anna held up her fingers to do air quotes, "he nearly grounded you for missing practice last week."

Elsa didn't answer but instead flopped onto her bed. Anna sat down on the end of Elsa's bed and gave her a concerning look. It looked like she wanted to say something but didn't. Elsa knew sooner or later she will. Her prediction came true within seconds.

"So, what are you doing all this time?" the words flew out of Anna's mouth. "And with your violin? Are you sneaking off to perform in the circus?"

"Yeah that's right," Elsa sniggered. "I have had enough of the classical music genre and decided to shake things up."

They both giggled for a few seconds before Anna looked series again.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

Elsa sat up. "Yeah I know."

"So what is going on?" Anna pressed Elsa.

Elsa smiled. "Just performing a little experiment."

Anna could have jumped into the air. "You _have_ to tell me more. Oh are we seeing how long you can stay out until Uncle Klaus grounds you for missing practice?"

Elsa laughed. "That sounds like something _you_ would do, not me."

Now it was Anna's turn to laugh. "Yeah that is true. Okay, don't tell me, so if you are not running away to join a circus, maybe you are running away to join orchestra?"

Elsa laughed even harder now. "Why would I do that? Uncle Klaus has been dying for me to try out for the Royal Concertgebouw orchestra in The Netherlands for years now."

"True, that would just be playing into his hands," Anna paused to think. "Let's see, you miss practice, take your violin…. are you walking your violin?"

Both sisters dissolved into giggles at this. Elsa knew that Anna wasn't being serious. She thought maybe it was time to let Anna into her little secret.

"Um, have you ever heard of a violinist Joshua Bell?"

"Who?" Anna looked as confused as she did whenever someone placed a maths problem in front of her.

Elsa didn't get a chance to respond. Her door burst open and in there was their Aunt Greta. She beamed down at the two sisters.

"There you are Elsa," she said in a relieved tone. "I was beginning to think you would miss dinner."

"And miss her favourite dinner?" smirked Anna which earned her an elbow from her sister.

"Dinner will be served in half an hour," Aunt Greta ignored her nieces. "Please be prompt."

Anna swiftly got off Elsa's bed and headed to the door. She hovered at the doorframe for a few moments and bit her lip slightly. It looked like she was going to ask Elsa further questions about what she was up to. A thought struck Elsa; if Anna asked and she told her the truth, would Anna approve? It wasn't as if going a busking on the streets wasn't exactly the best idea she ever had but she liked being out on the streets. It made such a great change from her usual audience. There was something more real…more freeing about it.

Elsa opened her mouth as if to ask what was on her sister's mind but Anna quickly darted out of the door. What had caused her to jump ship like that? Based on their conversation earlier, Anna seemed very interested in what Elsa had to say. Something told Elsa, that Anna didn't want to know. Their uncle liked to grill her about where she went every day. She was sure that he would ground her into the next century if he knew what she was doing. Aunt Greta would surely side with her husband. That came as no surprise.

So, she decided to flop back down on her bed. Today had been fun. She didn't think she could have such a thrill from preforming on the streets. There was something very different out there on the streets rather than in a stuffy music hall. She didn't want to stop just yet. It was almost as if she had a need to continue. There was also something else playing on her mind. That boy… Jack. He played lead guitar in that band The Guardians. Their music was actually pretty good. It usually got a crowd pulled in. However, that was not what on her mind. There was something about that Jack. She didn't know what it was but she was determined to find out what that was.

Elsa let out a groan. What was on with her head? First, she was rebelling against her family and now she couldn't get Jack out of her head. What was happening to her? She used to be so poised and precise. Now, she thought she was starting to act a little like Anna. A small smile crossed her face. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Dinner time came at a faster pace than what she was used to. Elsa sat down opposite her cousin Ida with Anna sitting to her left while Aunt Greta was on her right. There was silence as they ate their curry. It seemed like everyone was waiting for the explosion that was due to come from the man in the room who was quietly reading reviews in the paper. His eyes were carefully examining so much that he didn't notice his curry dripping onto his lap. There was a pause as everyone looked at him. He seemed to realise this as he began to read out loud from the newspaper in front of him.

"_The National Academy of Music begins it's highly anticipated tour of the United States with its orchestra featuring pianist Evgeny Kissin, cellist Yo-Yo Ma and violinist Itzhak Perlman_," Uncle Klaus folded the paper neatly and placed it next to him – all through this time not looking at his family. "If _someone_ had been with me at the luncheon the National Academy of Music put on, then maybe that _someone's_ name would be in the paper."

Elsa gulped. She had completely forgotten. Her eyes quickly darted back to her curry as she gulped it down, not caring that it was very spicy and her mouth felt like it was on fire. The eyes of her uncle could be felt boring into her skull.

"Well?" he thundered. "This could have been great publicity for your career, what do you have to say for yourself young lady?"

"I…er…" Elsa's eyes flicked to the sympathetic gazes of her aunt and sister. What was she going to say? She couldn't very well tell the truth, he would explode and ground her for the rest of time. "Sorry," she ended up mumbling.

"Hmph," her uncle went back to reading the paper. "I expect you to be at practice tomorrow."

"Yes, Uncle."

* * *

Jack had just finished putting back his guitar when he saw her. She was standing at the back of the group of onlookers who had come to see what the noise was all about. She was leaning against a mailbox and grinning at them. He grinned back at her and walked over to see her. His palms were sweating while his heart was hammering. Why was he like this around her? He rocked back and forward on the balls of his feet while he tried to come up with something cool to say.

"Heard the last of your set," Elsa said, breaking the awkward silence between them. "Sounded good.

"Thanks," Jack pushed some of his hair out of his eyes as he beamed at her. "Hopefully a record producer will hear our stuff and wanna sign us."

Elsa smiled. "Maybe one day."

"So anyway, you free after this? I heard there was this cool new Asian fusion restaurant that just opened if you wanted to go grab some lunch."

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He mentally slapped himself. Did he just ask her out? Where was the thing that was supposed to stop saying stupid things when you need it? However, instead of laughing or running away, Elsa widened her smile.

"I would be keen," then her face fell, something was obviously bothering her, "but I can't today. Maybe next time? How about tomorrow? Same time?"

"Yeah, sounds great!" Jack gave her the thumbs up. He mentally slapped himself again. He was doing it again. Why can't he stop being a fool?

"See you tomorrow!" Elsa quickly gave him the thumbs up to and she sprinted off.

Jack headed back to his gang of friends – all of whom had smirks plastered all over their faces.

"Shut up," Jack said to all of them but grinned as he sat down to count the day's take.

**A/N: This is an idea that I have been toying with for a while. Hope you guys like it! I have two more ff stories I am hoping to publish soon, so stay tuned for them as well!**


	2. The First Date

**Chapter Two: The First Date**

Anna skipped down the halls of her house. Her aunt and uncle had gone out leaving her alone with her sister while she practiced her violin. As her feet walked down the upper hallway, she could hear some gentle humming coming from within Elsa's music room. She paused and her eyes peaked into the room. Inside she could see Elsa gently tuning her violin and humming while her eyes looked at her sheet of music in front of her. Saying that she looked like she was in a good mood was quite the understatement.

Anna watched her for several moments, enjoying seeing her sister like this. After humming a few more bars, Elsa suddenly noticed that her younger sister was by the door listening. A horrified expression came over her face and she suddenly stopped humming and blushed.

"You are in a happy mood," Anna walked over to her and leaned on her music stand. "Why one might ask?"

"I uh-" Elsa nervously started tapping her leg with her violin bow and avoided eye contact.

Anna's smirk grew larger. "Why dear sister, do you have a _crush_?"

"Ummm…." Elsa avoided eye contact and looked quite deliberately at the ground.

"I knew it!" Anna punched the air. "Tell me about them. What are they like?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak when a voice echoed from down the stairs.

"I don't hear violin music!" came a loud thundering voice.

Their uncle had arrived. Elsa looked panicked and quickly picked up her violin and started playing it. Anna could feel herself being lost in her sister's music. There was always something about it that could transport you to a different plane of existence. It was purely magical.

"That's better," her uncle called from down below.

"Um Anna," Elsa said over her music.

"Yeah?"

"I practice _alone_ if you recall."

"Oh right!" Anna gave her a sheepish look and disappeared out the door, closing it carefully behind her.

What to do, what to do, she thought to herself as she wandered outside and towards the stables. She supposed she could go for a horse ride. There hadn't exactly been a lot of time for riding lately and she didn't really like going alone. Usually, she would go with Elsa but since a big concert was coming up, she would practice non-stop. A familiar blonde head came into view as she approached. A grin came over her face. Well, guess she could hang out with _him_.

"Hello Kristoff," she said when she was within earshot.

A grin came over Kristoff's face. "Hello Anna, fancy a ride?"

She also grinned. "Why not?"

Kristoff helped Anna get on her horse before getting on a spare one himself. Together they headed down the path and towards the forest that was nearby. Every now and then she glanced over at him and got incredibly shy. Sure, Elsa may hum while playing her violin when she has a crush but she would get very shy. Anna ducked under a low hanging branch, still struggling on what to say.

"So, I was wondering," Kristoff suddenly said, breaking the long silence between them. "if you would like to come with me to Elsa's concert in a couple of weeks. I mean I know that you will be there as it is your sister but I was like wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Anna almost fell off her horse. Was Kristoff asking her on a _date_? A smile came over her and she quickly nodded.

"Yes," she said. "That would be great."

* * *

Jack was packing away his instrument after a long set. His eyes kept darting to his watch every few seconds. The time was 12:04pm. His eyes scanned the crowd. Apart from the usual people he would see on the street (maybe one or two crazy fans), there were just a few new faces. However, the person he wanted to see just wasn't in sight. A sigh escaped him. It had been too good to be true. He knew it.

As the rest of his friends finished packing up, they started to head off in different directions while chatting about meeting up for a drink later. Jack hung around, taking his time to make sure his guitar was neatly squared away and triple checking that he had everything. Eventually, he decided that he couldn't postpone it any longer. She wasn't coming. He checked his phone for the fiftieth time in the last five minutes, hoping that _maybe_ she had texted him to let him know that she would be late but alas, there were no new messages.

He sighed again. Well, that was it he guessed. Maybe she got caught up with stuff and simply forgot to text him or call him. Yes, that would be it, she seemed about university age, an essay or an assignment would certainly drive everything out of one's mind.

"Come on Jack!" Bunnymund called out. "Aren't you coming with Tooth and I?"

"Uhhhh…"

"Oh, leave him," Tooth placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "He is waiting for Elsa. They have a date."

"Oh," Bunnymund drew out the word. "Have fun on your date!"

Jack scowled at his best friend which only made Bunnymund laugh.

"Besides, isn't that her now?" Tooth pointed behind him.

Jack turned around and sprinting towards them was indeed Elsa. She finally came to halt in front of the three of them, panting hard. It looked like she had sprinted all the way here.

"Sorry…I…am…late," she managed to get out through heavy breathing. "Uncle…kept…me."

"Breath Elsa," Jack said. "Sheesh, do you need an inhaler or something? Water maybe?"

Elsa shook aside his worries and stood up straight, hand clutching a heavy stich in her left side. There was a pause as she attempted to catch her breath. After a few minutes, she beamed at the three of them.

"I am here and ready for lunch!" she said brightly.

Jack beamed back, ignoring the smirks from his two best friends. The pair of them headed down the street together, chatting about Jack's latest show. It was easy to talk to her. It was like he had known her for years rather than only the last few weeks.

"We're here," he paused outside the restaurant he had mentioned to her - Nihon No Aji or Taste of Japan according to the translator on his phone. He didn't know how accurate it was though.

"I do love Japanese," she said as she looked at the restaurant. "Shall we?"

He nodded and they entered. A waitress was by the entrance and smiled when they approached.

"Two?" she said while Jack nodded.

The waitress led them over to a two-person table and set down menus while they sat down. Then the waitress poured them water and told them she would be back in a few minutes. Jack had a look at the menu and gulped. He didn't know what half of these dishes were – well wasn't that what Google was for? He took a peek over at his date and could see that she was absorbed in the menu. Well, she did say she liked Japanese food.

"So," Jack said attempting to breath the silence, "Elsa, that's not an English name is it?"

Suddenly he was really nervous. The date had begun. He better not screw this up. He really liked this girl.

"Nope," she said looking up from her menu. "It's Scandinavian. I was actually born in Norway and only came over a few years ago when I turned eighteen."

"Oh wow, so English is like your second language huh?"

Elsa nodded. "Norwegian is my first obviously." She looked back at the menu. "I think I will get the kaiseki."

"Ready to order?" the waitress came out of nowhere, sporting a small pad and pen.

"Ummmm," Jack wasn't ready as he had barely looked at the menu. His eyes quickly scanned it but he still had no idea. Goddammit, why didn't he take Japanese at school when he had the chance?

"I'll take kaiseki with miso soup as well as a Coke," Elsa said. "Jack?"

"I'll have the err…the sukiyaki," he said, saying the first thing his eyes laid on.

'Excellent," the waitress quickly wrote down both of their orders. "I'll have these out in a jiffy."

When the waitress left, the small silence that had been there before suddenly resurfaced. Jack squirmed in his seat. What could he talk about? He cast his mind around for a topic and then it landed on their music – yes that would be good, it was something they both had in common after all.

"So, um, how long have you played the violin?"

"Since I was two."

"Wow, no wonder you are so amazing."

He could have sworn it but almost as if a flicker of sadness crossed her face. It must have been his imagination as she plastered a smile over her face.

"Practice makes perfect…I suppose."

It wasn't long after that when their meals arrived and they ate in silence, only trading small remarks about the food. The food was actually really good. He made a mental note to come back here at some point in the future. Come on Jack, he told himself, surely you can think of _something_ to get the conversation going again.

"So, you a Downton Abbey fan? I er, hear that the movie is supposed to be good."

Elsa put down her chopsticks and looked at him. "It is _fantastic_."

For the first time that lunch, a genuine smile came over. It was clear from her tone that she was quite a Downton Abbey fan. She started to gush over the costumes, the drama and the characters. Jack simply leaned back and watched her talk, a smile coming over his own face. It was very enjoyable seeing her talk about one of her favourite things. After that, conversation eased up and soon they were discussing all kinds of topics.

"How have you not seen The Sound of Music?" Elsa asked looked incredulous. "It is like _the_ movie to see. Julie Andrews is simply perfect."

"Dunno," he said, letting out a small shrug.

"I can't believe this, we gotta watch it. I'll have you singing all the songs before you know it."

"Will you now?" Jack gave her a large beaming smile.

Elsa pointed her chopsticks at him. "If it is the last thing I ever do."

The clock behind them chimed and suddenly Elsa jumped to her feet looking worried about something.

"I am so sorry Jack but I gotta go," she placed some bank notes on the table. "Thanks for an enjoyable lunch, I'll see you again I hope!"

After that, she dashed out the door leaving Jack thoroughly confused as to what happened.

* * *

Elsa hurried all the way home, cursing herself every second. The date had gone on for a lot longer than she imagined. An hour, that was how long she had given herself. That would be enough time to enjoy the date and then be back by two o'clock in time for violin practice. However, the date had gone on till just after half past one – more than an hour and half for lunch. The consequence – being late…again. God, her uncle was going to kill her.

Soon the gates of her house came into view. She checked her watch. It was a quarter past two. Uh oh, that was fifteen minutes after when she was supposed to be home. She sped up and nearly collapsed at the door. The door opened and out popped her younger sister with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Did someone spend too long on their date?" she asked.

"Shut up," Elsa said while clutching her side. "Is Uncle Klaus home yet?"

"You must be the luckiest person alive," Anna stepped back to allow her sister to enter the house. "He is still stuck in the city organising your concert thing next fortnight. Aunt Greta said he should be home soon though."

"Oh god, I better run!"

"Woah, maybe have a glass of water or something first. Maybe try your inhaler?"

Elsa shook her head. "Can't be late again."

She sprinted up the stairs and into her music room. The music room was a large room in the upper floors of their house. Elsa let her fingers dance along the grand piano in the room before standing in front of her music stand. After a hurried flick through the music books, she decided on a piece to practice and so she picked up her violin and started to play. Soft and beautiful music filled the room.

Two heads popped into the room – her aunt and sister. Elsa let her bow glide across the strings and watched with a small smile on her face come over her face for when she finished, her family applauded her.

"I love hearing you play," Aunt Greta sighed. "I would rather do that than the list of chores I have to do today."

"Is that Elsa?" the voice of their uncle could be heard from below. He had obviously just got home.

"Yep," her aunt called down the stairs. "She's been practicing hard all day." She turned back to Elsa and gave her a wink which made the insides of the violinist to squirm with guilt.

"Excellent!" Uncle Klaus boomed back.

Anna woke in the middle of the night, stretching and yawning slightly. The clock on her bedside table said it was five past two in the morning. Thankfully it was the university holidays, so she didn't need to get up at some ungodly hour to get to class on time. She stretched again and this time her arm collided with the glass of water that she kept by her bedside. The glass was full and so water spilled everywhere.

"Uh oh," she whispered.

Argh, that meant that she had to get out of bed and get the mess cleaned up. Thankfully it was water and water wouldn't stain. She swung her legs out of her bed and headed down the hallway. Suddenly, she noticed something – there was a light in her sister's room. What was she doing awake at two am? As she approached, she could hear gentle humming. Anna pushed open the door and found Elsa sitting in the middle of her bed surrounded by a sea of papers.

"Hi Anna," Elsa said, very brightly (maybe too brightly for the time).

A yawn escaped Anna as she tried to speak. "Elsa, what are you doing up?"

"Oh, I am writing music," she held up a series of papers that Anna could see had numerous music notes written all over them. "I couldn't sleep and my brain had this idea that I couldn't get rid of." She spoke all of this very fast, so fast in fact that Anna raised her eyebrows at her sister. "Sorry," she continued. "I've had like three cups of coffee."

"I see," Anna restrained a laugh. "No wonder you can't fall asleep."

"Maybe," shrugged her sister.

Elsa made some room for her on the bed and Anna sat down next to her. There was a small moment as her sister continued to scribble on the paper, humming the notes as she went. Anna picked the music and looked at them. She was never any good at music so they just looked like dots and lines to her. There was a small pause before she asked the question that she was simply dying to know.

"So how was your date?"

A redness found its way into Elsa's checks.

"It was good," she said quietly.

"Good? I think with you blushing like that it was a lot more than simply 'good'."

"Okay fine," Elsa grinned. "It was really good. I like this guy, like a lot."

"Is there going to be date number two then?"

"Who knows?" Elsa shrugged. "Who knows?"

Suddenly there was a beep from the phone sitting next to Elsa. She could see that it read 'message from Jack' on it. A smirk came over her. So that was who the date was with, very interesting indeed. The redness came back over her sister as she snatched up her phone and quickly texted this Jack back.

"That your boyfriend?"

"Shut up," Elsa said under her breath.

Anna leaned back into the pillows, a smirk playing around her lips.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Elsa walked down the streets of Burgess feeling quite nervous and elated at the same time. This was how she usually felt whenever she was about to busk. There was something freeing about doing it. Too bad she couldn't do it all the time or tell her family. Her uncle would go ballistic if he knew. She could practically hear him now "wasting your skills on those people when it was meant for concert halls and the houses of the rich and famous". However, she disagreed, she loved playing her music for everyone not just for people who could shell out a large sum of money.

She set down her spare violin on the street corner and set up her music stand. Inside her case were several music books. She thumbed through them, looking for something good to start out with. Would she go with something more classical or something modern? Classical, she said to herself – it was her forte after all.

"Hey Elsa," a familiar voice came from in front of her. She looked up and she saw Jack leaning against her stand.

"Hey," she replied with a huge smile on her face. "Doing a set today as well?"

"Would rather stick around with you today if I'm being honest," Jack looked a little sheepish. "Tooth beat Bunnymund very badly in Call of Duty and he's being a sore loser about it."

"Oh dear, but they're your teammates, I'm sure it will be fine and aren't they dating? I'm sure they'll get over it soon."

"I hope so," Jack shrugged. "I'll leave you to it. See you after your session?"

She nodded before he hurried off down the street to where Elsa could see a couple of people arguing over something or another – that must be Tooth and Bunnymund. Hmm, maybe they really were in a major argument.

As Elsa started to play, she lost herself in the music once more. Several passers-byes dropped coins or notes into her open violin case. She thanked everyone who contributed to her little busking fund. However, her happy mood was soon shattered when a voice called out her name.

"Elsa?"

Elsa looked up and her jaw dropped. None other than Anna was standing right in front of her.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter two! Stay tuned for more!**


	3. A Night At A Concert

**Chapter 3: A Night At A Concert**

Anna was lying on her bed reading a magazine when she heard a scuffling noise coming from the next room. Perplexed, she sat up and spied from her window Elsa opening the window which opened with a small squeaking sound. She watched as her sister slide out with her violin securely strapped to her back before jumping to a nearby tree and scaling down it. Over all, Anna was impressed. She didn't know her sister was so ninja-like.

Elsa sprinted across the law and through the front gate. Anna was now curious. Where was she going and why all the secrecy? It only took her a split second to convince herself that she should follow her.

Very discreetly, she followed her sister. Elsa didn't seem to be going anywhere that was usual for her – the library, the music store, not even any of her friends' places like Rapunzel or Merida. Instead, it looked like they were heading to the main streets. Several people bumped into her causing her to lose her sister. Great, this was just great, Anna thought as she wandered throughout the streets. Elsa could be anywhere by now.

She was just starting to think she better wander back when she saw a large group of people gathered around two musical acts. One was a local band, playing for tips. As Anna approached them, she was sure she had seen them from time to time. They were good. The other person was a violinist. As Anna drew nearer to the violinist, she started to recognise the music playing. It was Bach's Partita No. 2, Chaconne and the only reason she knew that was because it was Elsa's favourite to play. As Anna drew nearer, she realised why the violinist was playing Elsa's favourite piece.

That was because the violinist _was _Elsa. Anna's mouth gapped open.

"Elsa?" the words managed to come out of her mouth.

Elsa looked up and her mouth matched Anna's.

* * *

Anna was _here_? _Here_? Something in Elsa's brain couldn't process on what she should do next. Her mouth was open but no words were coming out. Instead, she just stood there as people around her walked off as her set was finished. The two sisters just gazed at each other as if neither one knew what to say. Anna, somehow, managed to pull herself out of this trance and addressed her older sister.

"Um, what exactly are you doing?" she asked her, her eyebrows raised.

"Um," Elsa knew that she was caught, there was no doubt about it, "playing my violin?"

"Are you…_busking_?" Anna's eyes were wide when they fell on her open violin case that had several coins in it and when Elsa nodded, she paused for a moment before she doubled over with laughter.

Elsa was taken a bit a back. This was not the reaction she was expecting. Maybe a bit of a disproving look with a little of 'Uncle Klaus is going to hit the roof' but not doubled over in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked. "I just happened to like busking."

"Yeah but you are an international famous violinist," Anna said, clutching her sides as she tried to catch her breath, "and you are playing on the streets."

"Yeah," Elsa fiddled with her bow for a few seconds. "I guess when you put it like that, it is a little funny."

"So, _this_ is what you have been up to! I've been wondering!"

Elsa was about to respond when she saw a familiar blond-haired boy heading her way. She tried to will him to go away. This was not how she wished for him and Anna to meet. The instant Anna realised who he was, she would be asking so many questions plus she may reveal more than she realised to him – things that Elsa did not want Jack to know. Well, not yet anyway.

"Hey Elsa," Jack sauntered over to them, his eyes suddenly fell on Anna, "and Elsa's friend."

"Hello Jack, this is my sister Anna. She has come to visit me today."

"Oh, so _you're_ Jack!" Anna's eyes glistened with glee as she eyed him. "Elsa had told me all about you my friend."

"Good things I hope," Jack grinned.

"Okay," Elsa drew out the word, "time for Anna and I to be heading home." She grabbed her violin case and Anna's collar. "See you Jack! I'm looking forward to our next date!"

"But," Anna tried to protest as her sister dragged her away, "I wanna talk to your boyfriend."

"Shut up," hissed Elsa. She then stopped and paused as she took a breath in and a breath out. "Look, Jack is new. I have never felt like this before. I just need a little bit of time to figure it all out, okay?"

"Okay," Anna seemed to understand this. Her face lit up as she clapped her hands. "Why not invite him to your concert? That would be a perfect time to show yourself off."

Elsa fiddled with her zipper of her hoodie. "Well, Jack doesn't exactly know about all that," she mumbled, her voice getting smaller with each passing word.

"He doesn't know that you are a world recognised musician? I seriously would have dropped that on date one if it was me."

"Well when people find out about that, they like to use that to meet other famous people or get special perks. I'm well connected in the world. I have meet very famous people – celebrities, presidents, royalty. People just want a taste of that when they buddy up to me. Jack is different. He likes me for me. Not because of who I am."

Anna nodded. "Makes sense." There was a pause as they continued walking back to their house. "So, why busk?"

"It's an experiment," Elsa answered. "People pay hundreds of dollars to see me preform. I want to see if anyone realises that."

"Ah, so people just think you're just any other busker on the street trying to make a little bit of coin but little do they realise," Anna got a dramatic look on her face, "you are so much more."

Elsa laughed. "Something like that. It's what Joshua Bell did and I wanted to test it out as well."

They turned the corner and the gleaming gates of the Winter's Estate came into view. Elsa stopped as she looked at them. A sinking feeling started in her stomach.

"Promise you won't tell Uncle Klaus or even Aunt Greta about this?" Elsa turned to her sister, desperation in her eyes. "I have a feeling that Uncle Klaus would blow things out of proportion."

"Pinkie swear!" Anna said grabbing Elsa's little finger with her own.

Elsa gave her sister a serious look. "You know how serious those are right? They are practically an Unbreakable Vow – only more powerful."

"Don't worry," Anna gave her a little wink. "Your secret is safe with me."

Elsa gave her younger sister a warm hug.

"Thanks so much sis," she grinned at her. "Now, let's go get yelled at for being out and about with no reason for it."

"Maybe you but not me," Anna grinned back. "_I_ didn't miss my violin practice."

* * *

Jack flopped down on his couch in his house. A stupid smile was playing around his lips. Today, he had met Elsa's sister. He wondered what stories she may have regarding her sister – maybe a few cute embarrassing ones?

"Jack Frost!" his mother's angry shout came thundering through the house. "If you are going to leave your guitar case around, please don't leave it at the front door where we can trip and fall! I rather not visit the hospital this year!"

A guilty expression came over his face.

"Sorry mum!" he called back.

He raced to go get his guitar case where he found his mum and little sister, Pippa, getting the groceries out of the car. After making sure his guitar was safely in his room (Pippa had a knack for playing around on it), he hurried downstairs to greet his mother who had just returned from work and running errands.

"How was band practice?" she asked him as she was putting away the cereal in the pantry.

"Did you see your _girlfriend_?" Pippa smirked at him.

Jack went red. "She is not my _girlfriend_…well not yet anyway."

"Stop teasing your brother and help unpack," their mother said but she didn't sound cross, there was actually a cheeky grin on her face.

There was a small spattering of light conversation as the three Frosts unpacked their groceries for the week. Jack was just putting away the milk when his mother shoved what looked like two concert tickets in his face.

"You want these?" she asked him. "I won these and I can't go…due to uh…clashing events. Did you wanna instead?"

"Which concert is this?" Jack took the tickets and looked them over.

"Some big classical musicians are preforming down at the opera house," Jack's mum explained. "I know that girl you like is big into classical music and I think she would enjoy the show."

"Yeah, she would," Jack said. "She loves playing classical music on that violin of hers. Can't promise I won't fall asleep though."

The three Frosts gave a roar of laughter at the eldest son's words. There was a moment as everyone gathered themselves while Pippa gave her mother a questioning look.

"Why can't you suddenly go?" Pippa eyed her mother.

A blush crept into their mother's face. "Um, work stuff. You know the drill."

Pippa gave her mother a disbelieving look. "That is a blatant lie and you know it." She folded her arms and tried to look as authoritative as possible. "Spill the beans mother. What are you really up to?"

"Okay, okay, I can't hide this from you two," she took a huge breath. "I may have a date that night."

A shriek came from Pippa. "Oh my god, please tell me it's the guy from the bank! He was cute!"

The blush seemed to come back. "Yeah, it was him."

Jack could only smirk at his family. In response his mother rolled her eyes at him but didn't say anything further.

That weekend he found himself at a local get togethers at Bunny's house. Not only was the band there but he had invited Elsa who had showed up beaming, her hands full of homemade pie which turned out to be heaven on a plate. They were playing some classic Play Station games. Elsa turned out to be a force to be reckoned with. Not only did she crush them at Call of Duty but she showed them all up at some racing games like CTR and Mario Cart. To say that he was impressed was an understatement.

"How are you so good?" Bunnymund complained as Elsa's character whizzed by him to take the victory.

"My friend Kristoff has a console or maybe like a dozen," Elsa laughed. "We used to play all the time growing up."

"I think that might have to be drink's break," Tooth said, laughing alongside Elsa.

Jack headed over to the cooler to grab two cokes for him and Elsa. She thanked him for the drink as she grabbed some pizza. There was a moment as Jack thought he was about to burst from excitement. He had been trying to work up the courage to ask Elsa to go steady and this concert his mum suggested was a great idea to do it. Elsa seemed to have noticed his eagerness and she was giving him her rapt attention. He didn't want to give his plan all away though, he wanted her to be surprised.

"So anyway, I have two tickets to a big thing that's coming up soon, like in a fortnight. Would you be interested?"

"What thing?" Elsa looked interested at doing something with him but then something crossed her face. "Um, I can't," she said. "I would love to but…I'm very busy that week. See if someone else would like to go though."

"Don't know who to take," he started to get a heart sinking feeling. "But I'm sure I will find someone."

"Yeah," Elsa seemed to brighten at these words. "You do that."

The topic of conversation soon drifted from discussing the event to all kinds of things. Pretty soon they were swapping strategies for beating Bunnymund. At the sound of his name, Bunnymund wandered over but was less than impressed at what they were discussing. They could only laugh at his amused expression.

It wasn't until way pass midnight did their get together start coming to an end. Jack was walking Elsa out to her car that had just pulled up. A horn tooted to let her know that it was here.

"Well, I had a lot of fun," she said brightly, beaming up at him.

"Me too," Jack got a dreamy look on his face. "Oh man, that sniper kill you did, Bunny almost raged quit. That was glorious."

Elsa giggled. "I must admit, that _was_ very fun seeing the look on his face."

"So, I guess I will see you busking tomorrow?" Elsa nodded as she fiddled with zipping up her jacket. "Hey can I ask you something?" She nodded. Jack took a deep breath in. This was it; he was going to ask her. He may not be able to do the whole sweeping her off her feet at the concert but there was something romantic about them in this moment right now. "Would you like to continue this dating thing…on a regular basis?"

"Jack Frost, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Elsa looked amused.

"Well, yeah," he gave a sheepish shrug. 'I mean, I've had a lot of fun over these last few dates and I would like to continue it."

For an answer, Elsa gave him a small kiss on his cheek that sent waves of butterflies through his entire body.

"Yes," she breathed. "See you!" she gave a small wave as she got into the car.

Jack walked back to Bunnymund's flat with that stupid grin back on his face. At the door, Tooth was smirking. It appeared she had caught the entire exchange. Ignoring her, he headed back inside and started packing up the empty fizzy drinks into the recycling bin while Tooth kept that smirk on him.

"Is my love life really that fascinating?" he finally asked.

"Yes," answered Bunnymund and Tooth together.

"She said no to coming with me to a concert in a couple of weeks," Jack turned to face his friends. "What does that mean?"

"Maybe she is busy?" Tooth suggested. "She gave you a kiss. That means she is interested in you dude."

"Couldn't agree more," Bunnymund said, throwing an empty pizza box into the trash. "I think Tooth is right. She could just be busy."

"I dunno, seemed more than that," Jack shrugged. "I don't suppose you two want the tickets? Like a date?"

"I can't stand classical music dude," Bunnymund shook his head. "I need a good rock beat to my music. Something like Metallica, Areosmith or maybe Journey?"

"Hey, I've got an idea," Tooth clapped her hands together. "Why not go and learn a bit more about the classical genre? Show off those mad knowledge skills to Elsa when she next busks. She won't expect it and will be impressed."

"Go by myself? I dunno."

Tooth's eyes glinted. "I'll come with you. Unlike my Australian boyfriend, I do have some appreciation for the finer things in life."

Jack could have hugged her. "What would I do without you Tooth?"

"Probably crash and burn," laughed Tooth.

* * *

Elsa got home at around 1am. Her uncle was not impressed but a look from her aunt silenced him on the whole matter. At least she had an ally in her. When she got to her room, she expected to find it empty but instead she found Anna lying on her bed playing on her phone. She looked up when Elsa entered.

"This isn't your room last time I checked," Elsa said as she hung her jacket on her chair.

"I wanted to see how your date went," Anna sang.

"Good," Elsa said but she couldn't help herself. A blush crept into her features to which Anna shrieked in joy. "Okay, okay," Elsa said. "He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes."

"Yes!" Anna fist pumped the air.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister's shenanigans but the truth was that she was glad she did have someone to talk to about this.

"What about you and Kristoff?" Elsa asked, also sitting on the bed. "That seems to be starting up…at last." She added in a mutter.

It was Anna's turn to go red. "Um, yeah, that's going really well."

Elsa smirked at her younger sister.

Two weeks later, Elsa was tuning up her violin as she waited backstage. Tonight, was her performance – to a sold-out concert. That meant that over a thousand people were waiting in the auditorium and that made her nervous. She had never preformed for that many people live before. Stage fright was quite common for her but once she started playing, that all melt away.

A head poked its way into her dressing room. When she looked at who it was, it turned out to be her younger sister with a rather large smile plastered over her face.

"Wow," she said examining Elsa's silvery blue dress, "you look stunning."

"Thanks," a small amount of pink made its way into her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "Where's Kristoff? I would have thought he would be stuck to your side like glue."

Anna gave a small giggle. "He's saving our seats in the front row. I just wanted to come by and wish you luck – not that you need it though."

Elsa blushed again as she fiddled with her bow. "Thanks Anna."

"Break a leg!" Anna sang to her as she left the room, leaving Elsa alone.

Elsa looked into the mirror in her dressing room and took a deep breath in. Her nerves were starting to show again. However, she could usually make them go away when she imagined her music filling her ears. She quickly started to play some of her music in her head. That seemed to work as her nerves ebbed away. Outside her dressing room she could hear the rapt applause of the crowd as the previous act. Her turn would be soon, any minute now, someone will come in and tell her. As soon as those words crossed her mind, an usher opened the door.

"Ten minutes Miss Winters," he said.

"Thank you," Elsa said and he disappeared back into hallway.

After taking several more deep breaths, Elsa exited the room and followed the hallway lead by several ushers until she appeared backstage behind, stage left. As she peeked out, she could see hundreds of people sitting in the audience. Woah, she thought as she gazed out, that is a lot of people. In the front row, she caught Anna and Kristoff's eye. They both gave her a small wave and she gave them one back. Seeing them in the audience, next to her aunt and uncle, gave her strength. She could do this.

"And now our next musician," came the voice of the host as he spoke to the audience, "is a famous violinist coming to us all the way from Norway, she is an upcoming superstar making waves in the music world. She has played for royalty and world leaders. Please give a warm welcome for the incredible, Elsa Winters!"

The host started to clap and the rest of the audience burst into more applause (Anna was cheering louder than anyone else). Elsa took in another deep breath and stepped out on stage. She gave a small wave before placing her violin in the cradle of her neck and her bow on the strings.

Then she started to play and everyone disappeared as she threw herself into her music.

* * *

"Jack, honey, Tooth is here!" came the voice of his mother as she called up the stairs.

"Coming!" he called back as she raced down the stairs.

Tooth was wearing a magnificent green dress with purple trimming down the side. Jack could only gap at her. He had never seen her so dressed up. When he appeared, she gave him a once over and gave him a sceptical look.

"Jack, you do realise you can't wear _that_," she said pointing at him.

"What's wrong?" Jack pulled at his blue shirt and his black jean pants. Were they really that bad of a choice?

"They're not classical music genre clothing," she sighed. She turned to Jack's mum with an exasperated look on her face. "Does he have anything better?"

Jack's mum had a twinkling look in her eyes and nodded. "Follow me."

The two of them headed into her bedroom where she opened the wardrobe. After fiddling in it for a while, she took out a tuxedo. Jack eyed it. Surely that would be overdressing? Tooth, however, shrieked with joy when she saw it.

"That's perfect!" she shoved it against Jack to see if it was the right side. "Okay, that may fit perfectly as well. Go try it on."

"Okay," Jack was still sceptical but he guessed Tooth knew what she was talking about. Ten minutes later, he came out wearing the tux and adjusting his bowtie. "It's a little tight but I think it will do."

Upon his emergence, Tooth gasped with delight and clapped her hands while his mother cried with happiness.

"Don't you look all handsome," she said as she helped Jack with his bowtie.

"Let's go then!" Tooth said.

"Have fun you two," Jack's mum said waving.

"You have fun on your date," Jack waved back which only made his mother blush.

Half an hour later, they were at the local opera house where the concert was being held. Before, Jack would have said he was overdressed but now, he was glad he had changed. Everyone else was dressing to the nines and above. Tooth led him into the auditorium where they found their seats. They were sitting in a fancy box above the rest of the people. The seats had a fantastic view of the stage.

"Wow," Tooth gasped as she gazed out at the concert hall. "These are amazing seats. How did your mum get them?"

"I think she won them."

"Well, she needs to win more things if these are the perks!"

After securing their seats, the pair of them headed to the bar to get drinks. Tooth ordered them two white wines. He would have normally ordered a soft drink but he guessed they were being fancy today. Then again, they were in a fancy place and dressed in fancy clothes so it was only a natural leap to drinking fancy drinks.

It wasn't long before the lights dimmed and what looked like the host came out on stage to welcome them all. The man seemed to speak for a while but Jack listened patiently and clapped when he had finished. The first act was up and it was a cello player. Jack could feel himself getting sleepy but he forced himself to stay awake. Remember, he told himself, you are doing research for Elsa. The next several acts went by in relatively good time. He had to admit, they were all very good. The music was excellent and he was starting to see why Elsa was so into this type of music.

"Wow, that piano player knows her stuff," Tooth whispered as the piano player who had just finished her set gave a bow and walked offstage.

"All these people do," Jack whispered back as he applauded the musician. "These people are all insanely talented."

"Couldn't agree more," Tooth said as she finished clapping.

The host came out again and grinned up at all of them. It took a few moments for the applause to die down but when it did, he had a cherry demeanour.

"And now our next musician," he said to all of them, "is a famous violinist coming to us all the way from Norway, she is an upcoming superstar making waves in the music world. She has played for royalty and world leaders. Please give a warm welcome for the incredible, Elsa Winters!"

Jack spit out the drink he had just taken a sip of. Sure enough, when he looked at the stage, none other than Elsa walked onto the stage.

**A/N: So Jack now knows! What's gonna happen next? Also I would like to apologise for the massive delay in chapters. I was too busy obsessing over other ships but I am back now! Until next chapter!**


	4. Dinner With The Winters

**Chapter 4: Dinner With The Winters**

Jack stared at the stage. It had to be a dream, it just had to be. There was no way that his girlfriend – who busks on a street corner – is an internationally famous violinist but there she was. Her music captivated the entire audience. It was like everyone was being drawn into the music. Well, Elsa's music did have that effect on people. However, Jack just couldn't get it around his head that Elsa was here and preforming her music. He glanced at Tooth whose mouth had dropped as well.

"Did you know?" she breathed at him and Jack shook his head.

The pair of them simply watched Elsa's breath-taking performance. The music that came from her violin danced around the room and captivated them. When the performance ended, Jack could tell that a lot of people were coming out of a trance as there was a moment between her ending her performance and them all clapping.

"Come on," Jack said to Tooth.

"Where are we going?" Tooth asked, looking puzzled.

"I want to see Elsa," Jack said thumbing in the direction of backstage. "Let's go ask her some things."

* * *

Elsa walked backstage and collapsed in a chair in her dressing room after carefully placing her violin on her dressing room table. It was over. She had done it and it actually wasn't too bad. The door opened and in walked four people, all with grins plastered all over their faces. It was contagious; Elsa started to grin as well.

"That was brilliant Elsa, love!" her aunt said, swooping down on her and giving her a kiss on each cheek.

"That was very well-done Elsa," her uncle said. "but don't forget, we've still got a long way to go."

"Wow Uncle Klaus," Anna said rolling her eyes, "that is such high praise from you." She ignored her uncle and turned her attention to her older sister. "That was such a great concert Elsa. I seriously think it was your best one yet."

"Thanks," Elsa said blushing furiously.

"I think it was pretty amazing too Elsa," Kristoff said smiling widely.

"We'll leave you to get changed," Aunt Greta said shooing out her husband, niece and Kristoff.

Once the door was closed, Elsa let the grin encase her entire face. A small breath of relief escaped her lips. She walked over to her wardrobe where her clothes were hanging. It was just simple jeans and a t-shirt but it would do. It wasn't exactly the best idea to walk to the car in her beautiful new dress. It was quite muddy outside and it would surely get over her dress.

She was just starting to unzip her dress when there was a small knock on the door. Figuring it was Anna returning to talk about something, she wandered over to the door and opened it. It was not Anna. In fact, it was the last person she expected to see.

"Jack," she gasped.

Jack was here? This was the event he had tickets to? She had been expecting the tickets was to some underground band or something. Not this! Next to him was Tooth who was looking as bewildered as she did on her face. Her mouth was open and her brain refused to accept that her boyfriend was standing in front of her with a friend of his. It just couldn't be real. It just couldn't be.

"Hello Elsa," Jack said, nervously tugging at his suit jacket. "Very nice performance out there."

"Thank you," Elsa didn't really know what else to say. This was turning into a very awkward conversation. Although, truth be told, she knew that it was going to be awkward no matter how the topic was brought up.

"So, I guess you're more than a busker," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess so," Elsa fidgeted with her dress as she awkwardly glanced at the floor instead of at Jack or Tooth. There was a heavy silence between the three of them. It appeared that none of them knew what to say or even to do. Eventually, words burst from Elsa's lips. "I am so sorry you had to find out like this Jack. I wanted to tell you but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Jack's features changed to show a concerned expression. "Afraid that I would treat you differently because you are an amazing musician that gets her own shows?"

"Well yeah," Elsa shifted uncomfortably. Jack saying these things out loud made her feel a little silly in her fears but she didn't feel like they were completely unwarranted. "It's just that Anna used to know this guy Hans."

"I feel like there is a story here," Jack said.

"Yeah, there is," Elsa gave a short laugh. "Well a couple of years ago this charming suave guy – that was how Anna introduced him to us – came into our lives. He started off okay but like it was only a couple of weeks before we saw the real him. He had been disinherited by his family for his previous actions and saw Anna as a target."

"That's horrible," Tooth took a seat on the couch that was in Elsa's dressing room. "Like was it just for your fame to rub off on him?"

"Sort of," Elsa shrugged. "My family is also _very_ well off back in Norway and I think that's what initially drew him to us. It didn't hurt that I was touring the world and meeting very influential people."

"And let me guess," Jack's face darkened, "he wanted to use that to his advantage."

"That and more," Elsa's face now darkened. "He was talking about marrying Anna – she was barely eighteen at the time. Much too young to get married but it didn't matter to Anna. She was heads over heels in love with the guy. It was going to take a lot to convince her that Hans only wanted to be with her because of her last name and connection to me."

"So, what happened?" it seemed like Jack and Tooth were on the edge of their seats to find out what happened between Elsa, Hans and Anna all those years ago.

"Well, my uncle hired a PI. If Hans was going to a member of this family one day, he needed to know what skeletons lie in his closet."

"What skeletons were there?" Tooth asked, literally on the edge of her seat.

"Well, my uncle found out that the reason for his being cut out of his family was the massive gambling debts he owed – we're talking hundreds of thousands of dollars here. Then the PI showed us photos and they weren't pretty." Elsa took a deep breath in as her audience waited with bated breath. "They showed him with several different women. That broke Anna's heart and she broke up with him when she saw them."

"Good riddance," Tooth said. "He sounds like an arsehole."

"He was and still is from what I hear." Elsa turned to Jack. "Now I don't mean you're like him. I just mean –" her words were cut off when Jack held up his hand.

"I know what you mean," Jack smiled at her. "I understand. I just wished you could have told me though."

"I was planning on it," Elsa said. "Really," she added when she saw their sceptical looks. "I just didn't expect you here tonight. That's all."

Jack laughed. "We didn't expect to see you here tonight either. But seriously, you killed it up there Elsa."

"Absolutely," Tooth chimed in. "Like I knew you were talented but wow, that was next-level stuff."

"Thanks, guys," Elsa couldn't help herself. A grin was forming on her face.

The door then opened and her uncle walked in. He did a double taken when he saw that his niece had company.

"Oh sorry, didn't realise you had fans," he grinned at them.

"Oh, they're not fans," Elsa said. "Uncle, these are Jack and Tooth, my friends."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Jack said shaking her uncle's hand.

"Jack's actually a little bit more than a friend," Elsa said, her face going scarlet.

"I see," her uncle's gaze narrowed. He gave Jack a one over. "Well, I must say you do look the part to be here tonight." His eyes drifted over to Tooth. "So does your companion."

Jack gave Elsa a confused look and Elsa just shrugged at him. The door opened again and in walked Aunt Greta looking positivity radiant as usual.

"Oh, who are these people?" she gave a grin at the pair of them when they introduced themselves. "Lovely to meet you – especially you Jack. Elsa doesn't often have boys around so it's nice to see one."

"Auntie," Elsa moaned. That was something that Jack didn't need to know.

"How about coming over to dinner tomorrow night?" she said ignoring her niece. "A chance for you to get to know us and us to know you?"

"I would be honoured Mrs Winters," Jack said.

"Polite too," she gave Elsa a wink who looked furious. "Well, we shall see you tomorrow at seven. Can't wait!" she sang the last two words while Elsa simply shook her head.

"Get moving Elsa, the engine is running," her uncle said curtly to her before turning to Jack. "See you tomorrow then. Dress code is smart."

He left leaving a very perplexed Jack, a squealing Tooth and an exasperated Elsa.

"Sorry about him," Elsa muttered to him. "That was practically the nicest thing he has ever done to a boy that has been interested in me or Anna."

"It's okay," Jack looked like he was suppressing a laugh. "See you tomorrow then famous violinist!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Jack and Tooth left leaving Elsa feeling really confused about everything that had just happened.

* * *

The next day, Jack found himself in front of Elsa's house – could you call it that? It looked more like a mansion than your usual house. Guess that was another thing Elsa opted not to mention. He didn't blame her though. He knew a few people who changed after earning money. When he got to the gates, they appeared to be bigger up closer than they did. Taking a deep breath, he pushed a buzzer. A voice came over the speaker.

"_Hello, please state your name and business._"

"Um," Jack spoke into the speaker, "Jack Frost, I am here for dinner?"

"_Ah, good evening Mr Frost, yes Miss Winters is expecting you. Please come in_."

The gates opened wide and Jack walked up to the front door. The door opened wide and a grinning met him next to what Jack could only assume was a butler – man Elsa's family was fancy. The butler took his coat into the coatroom and allowed Anna to steer him away from the front door. Once inside, Jack's insides started to dissolve. This was a big house – it was kind of imitating.

"So," he said trying to get in some small talk, "where's Elsa?"

"Oh, she's still practicing her violin," Anna waved her hand dismissively, "she's still got," she checked her watch, "another half an hour left."

"Oh, am I early then?" Jack checked his watch and saw that yeah; he was on time.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Uncle Klaus likes to keep her busy with practice," Anna replied as she led him into a small room where several papers were strewn about.

Anna cleared some room for him on a small couch where he sat down. The room was small and it looked like it was full of stuff that was Anna's. There were several pictures on the wall both painted and photographed. Several shelves were full of books – some Jack recognised and some had what looked like Norwegian titles. In a messy pile on the desk were some colouring pencils.

"Sorry about the mess," Anna said, "this is my hidey-hole and I reckon you need some preparation before you meet my aunt and uncle."

"That sounds ominous."

Anna laughed. "It's just because you are the first boy Elsa has bought home, also don't worry, Kristoff is coming too. So, you will have a buddy...although you don't know Kristoff really well."

"Someone say my name?" a man about Jack's age with shaggy blonde hair just entered the room. He grinned at Anna who grinned back.

"Oh yay," Anna said, "introduction time."

There was a quick flurry of introductions between Jack and Kristoff. Silence soon fell between them. The sounds of Elsa's violin could be heard in the distance. Jack noticed that there was a sad look on Anna's face.

"So, um," Jack started, "did you ever want to be musical like your sister?"

Anna shrugged. "Not really, I mean Elsa did turn out to be a natural and so my parents and later my uncle kind of focused in on that."

"Did it made you feel left out?" Jack suddenly stopped at the look of surprise on Anna's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry into your business."

"No, it's just that, uh, no one in my family ever considered that," Anna sighed. "It's not her fault but a lot of growing up was about Elsa's career and I guess that did make me feel left out a little. I'm not complaining, Elsa did her best to include me in things and honestly, it allowed me to pursue my interests," she gestured to the art around her, "so I guess it has been alright but I wouldn't have minded my dad or uncle to have once focused on me."

Jack didn't know what to say to that, neither did Kristoff apparently as he too was struck dumb at the words that came out of his girlfriend's mouth. They were saved answering it when the door opened and who Jack assumed to be Elsa's aunt popped her head into the room. He recognised her from the previous night.

"Oh good, Kristoff is here," she said and then a smile radiated from her as she looked at Jack. "Welcome Jack, my name is Greta and it's great to have you here."

"Thanks for inviting me Mrs Winters," he said to her.

"Greta please dear," she said, waving aside the 'Mrs Winters' comment. "I am here to announce that dinner is ready!"

"Great!" Anna leapt to her feet. "Come on Jack, I'll show you the dining room."

Jack followed her with Kristoff not too far behind to a magnificent dining room. A large mahogany table was suited in the middle surrounded by portraits of what Jack could only assume were members of the Winters' family. He approached a stern-looking figure who had very blonde hair – almost the same shade as Elsa's. When he looked closer, he could see the same eyes and even the same nose as Elsa. There was no name but Jack guessed it must be something like Elsa's grandfather or possibly great-grandfather based on the clothes he was wearing. It looked like Victorian clothes to him.

"Like them?" the voice behind Jack made him jump and he turned around to find himself face to face with Elsa's uncle. He seemed unaware of Jack's reaction as he moved closer to the portrait. "This is my grandfather, Erik Winters. He was a tough man – a no-nonsense type of fellow. Kind of like how my brother was." He sighed as he seemed to be lost in memories. "I don't remember too much of him as he died in a snowstorm when I was young. I was about eleven at the time." He then clapped his hands together. "Enough of this. It's time to eat."

Jack turned around to see that several servants had laid food onto the table. On the table, he could see a variety of meats, salads, toppings, bread and potatoes. He had to stop his mouth from drooling. It all looked so good. If this was how the other half ate, sign him up immediately.

He took a seat in the place where Anna indicated – in the middle on the same side as the grand double doors that opened to reveal this room. Opposite him, was Anna and Kristoff, whereas Greta and Klaus were sitting at the ends of the table. There was an empty space next to him which he assumed was Elsa's. Barely as this thought came into his head, some footsteps could be heard from behind him. He swivelled his head and saw that Elsa had just entered the room. She grinned at him as she took her place next to him.

"Sorry I am late," she said.

"No matter my dear," Greta said. "Please take a seat."

When Elsa sat down at the table, everyone started going for the food. For Jack, he didn't know where to start. It all looked so good. As Jack started helping himself to food, the small talk amongst the four Winters began.

"So, Elsa," Klaus began, "how did you practice go?"

"Good," Elsa said as she grabbed a bread roll. "I think I have the hang of that new piece you gave me."

"Excellent," Klaus tucked into his food. After eating a few bites of steak, he turned to Jack. He could feel his eyes staring at him as if he was trying to see into his soul. "So, Mr Frost, what do you do?"

"Oh, I, uh, am in a band," Jack said after swallowing a bite of steak.

"Oh, so you are in the music world like Elsa here," Klaus gestured to Elsa with his fork. "No wonder you guys know each other. So, are you performing in event centres like Madison Square Garden? Or are you may be doing opening acts for bands? Like Beyoncé perhaps? Or maybe Billie Eilish?"

"Uh, we actually perform on the street every day."

Klaus' fork clattered onto the plate as his mouth opened with surprise.

"You what?" he stammered out.

"Every day me and my band are out on the streets performing every day," Jack looked quite pleased with this. "We earn a steady rate." Jack turned to Elsa. "That was how we met; Elsa was bu-ouch." Elsa had just slammed her foot onto his – _hard_. Jack exhaled a gasp of pain as Elsa shot him daggers.

"I was in the area when I heard him playing and I wandered over and we got talking," Elsa interrupted and spoke to her uncle, turning away from her boyfriend. Jack was confused as to why Elsa was changing the story but he decided to go with it, she would have her reasons.

"Oh, okay," Klaus shifted his gaze from Elsa to Jack.

Dinner proceeded in silence. Jack wondered if he had done something wrong. Nobody was giving him any signs that he had so he just figured this was how rich people acted. It wasn't until a good ten minutes of silence had passed before anyone spoke.

"The stake is very good tonight," Anna said, breaking the iciness that was developing. "I must tell Samuel that whatever he did tonight, he needs to repeat it."

"Agreed dear," Greta said, placing her knife and fork on her plate and turning to face Kristoff. "Not it's not just Jack's first-time dining here but yours as well. Please, tell us about yourself."

"I, er, run an ice business," Kristoff mumbled. "My dad started it so I help out."

"Any aspirations after university?" Klaus asked.

"I, er, am not gonna go to university," Kristoff said, avoiding eye contact. "I am gonna take over from my dad when he retires."

For the second time, Klaus' fork clattered to the table. He gave Kristoff an open mouth stare.

"No university?" he said, in a disbelieving tone, "What? Like no medical school? No law school? Not even a degree in Engineering? Computer Science?"

"Um, no," Kristoff blushed.

Jack suddenly got the impression that Elsa's uncle was a bit of a snob. That could explain why Elsa changed her story of how they met. Maybe busking wasn't exactly his idea of a good thing. The look in her uncle's face was starting to get on his nerves.

"Uncle, not everyone wants to be a doctor or lawyer or engineer," Anna interrupted with a scowl etched on her face. "There are _other_ career paths uncle."

Well, he was glad that someone said it, even if he wasn't able to say it.

"Desert time I think," Greta suddenly said, shooting her husband a nasty look.

The servants brought it what looked like a delicious chocolate pudding which was enough to change the subject.

Later, Jack found himself at the front door of Elsa's house, getting ready to leave. The butler handed him his jacket and as he was putting it on, he spied Anna taking her time climbing the stairs, her feet dragging on the steps. Elsa sent her a scowl before she turned to her boyfriend.

"I hope you had an okay time tonight," she said.

"Your uncle is a little intimidating," Jack confessed in an undertone.

Elsa smiled. "Yeah, he is a little but don't worry about him. He doesn't control my dating life."

She reached up and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Jack," she said.

Jack touched the spot where she had kissed with a big grin on his face.

"Goodnight Elsa."

**A/N: Here is the next update. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. The Gala

**Chapter 5: The Gala**

_Two Years Later_

"Hey Elsa, where does this box go?" Anna asked holding up a large cardboard box.

Elsa surveyed the box to see what was in it. "Oh, that goes in the bedroom."

The box contained several sets of Elsa's awards over the years. In the Winters' Estate, there had been a whole room dedicated to them. Personally, it made Elsa feel really uncomfortable as if she was some show pony. It was her uncle who had designed and instigated it. His reasoning was that it would help her image if someone prospective in the music industry came over. However, despite all this, her achievements weren't something to push aside and so she chose a few of them to take with her.

The door suddenly opened and Jack walked in looking very pleased with himself. Both Winters sisters stopped unpacking to give him a curious expression.

"Guess what guys," he said – well it was more like he sang it.

"I don't know," Elsa said to her boyfriend.

"I got The Guardians a gig – not just any gig but a big one," Jack looked as if Christmas had come early.

Elsa's face split into two as she grinned at him. "That is amazing honey! What's the gig?"

"You know how the mayor is doing this big charity gala thing in a few weeks?" Jack asked and the two sisters nodded. "Well, apparently his assistant knows us from some of our weekly hotspots and booked us!"

"Congrats honey!" Elsa leaned in to give him a kiss. "Soon you will be preforming gigs all over America!"

"I know right!" Jack sighed and had a dreamy expression over his face. "Like imagine that Els, if this works, there are all kinds of people who attend these functions right?"

"Yes, as someone who has been dragged to many of these, yes I can say that."

"So, what if some bigshot name hears us, likes our sound and signs us? We could have an album out by this time next year!"

"Fingers crossed," Elsa said, giving him a second kiss.

"I gotta go tell the others!" Jack, looking more excited as if he had won the lottery. He then stopped as if he realised something. "Oh, sorry, you guys are unpacking and I am not helping." He gave a small laugh. "Not being a great roommate, am I?"

"I think you'll do," Elsa laughed with him before giving him one last kiss. "Go, tell your bandmates!"

"Thanks!"

Jack quickly hurried out of the room leaving his girlfriend and her sister alone in the apartment. The exchange left a smile on Elsa's face as she and Anna continued to unpack the boxes.

"So," Elsa said, with a little bit of a grin, "how are you and Kristoff doing?"

Anna turned a little red. "Very well thank you."

They had been dating for the last two years. All the talk of Elsa moving in with Jack had made Anna start thinking about her future with Kristoff.

"I reckon you should just ask him," Elsa continued as she unpacked several of her jackets and hung them on her wardrobe.

"Ask him what?"

"To move in with you, I know you have been thinking it."

Anna nearly dropped Elsa's roman themed clock. "What?" she exclaimed. She turned very red. "I have not-"

"Oh, hush sister. It's all over your face."

"Okay, maybe I have," Anna's voice went all quiet. "Do you think he would go for it?"  
"Yes," Elsa nodded, vigorously. "I am sure he will."

"Okay cool," Anna certainly looked a lot happier as she continued to unpack Elsa's knickknacks to go on the wall. Two hours later, they were done and they looked very pleased with themselves.

"Hi-five sister," Anna said while Elsa cautiously raised her open palm.

Two weeks later, Elsa was hurrying along to the venue where the gala was being held. She was late – _very late_. Her violin practice session just got away from her. It was just something that happens whenever she plays music – she gets so lost within it that sometimes she loses all track of the world around her. Things have often been late for have included but not limited to; meals, meetings, appointments, hangouts, classes to name a few. Now it was causing her to be late for Jack.

Grumbling to herself, she raced down the streets until the venue came into view. People were working to get it all set up. She gave a small giggle as she noticed that _some_ of them weren't working too particularly hard. Entering the venue, she found Jack on the stage with his band. They were busy tuning their instruments while a woman with a clipboard was giving them instructions.

"So, you all received the playlist for the night's event?" she was saying.

"Yep," Jack said, brightly.

"Then after the speeches, you can do the set of your own music," the woman with the clipboard continued. "I have your music playlist and I am _very_ impressed."

"Thank you," Jack responded.

"Hello, am I interrupting?" Elsa said as she approached the stage.

"Not at all," Jack turned to the woman, "this is my girlfriend Elsa, Elsa this is Eryn. She is the mayor's assistant. She is the one who scouted us out for this event."

"Your boyfriend is _extremely_ talented," Eryn looked like she was about to fangirl right there and then which only made Elsa suppress a small chuckle.

"I am very well aware of his musical talent," Elsa responded with a charming smile.

"There you are!" a familiar voice from behind her made them all turn around.

Her aunt and uncle were strolling towards them. Elsa had to mentally slap herself. Of course, they would be here helping organise the gala. The Winters Foundation – a charity her parents set up before she was even born – was the main benefactor. The gala was for Mental Health Awareness. There had been a spike in suicidal teenagers in the area due to anxiety, depression and other mental health issues.

The mayor had been outraged that there hadn't been a response to this and so started a huge health campaign. Elsa's family was always into mental health awareness. A girl Elsa had been close with during school had committed suicide one day. It was a shock that still haunted Elsa to this day. If only she had seen the signs but there had been none. That day was over nine years ago but it was still something that she thought about from time to time.

"Hello Uncle, Auntie," she said to the pair of them.

The mayor suddenly stopped dead.

"You never said your niece was Elsa Winters, Klaus," he said, looking very excited.

"Oh, ''fraid that might have slipped my mind Charles," Uncle Klaus gave her a small wink which she rolled her eyes at. He didn't forget. It was supposed to be a surprising moment.

"I saw your concert the other week," the mayor said, vigorously shaking her hand, "I have seen quite a few of your performances over the years. I am _quite_ the fan. Classical music, there is just something about it eh?"

"Oh," Elsa said with a sideways glance at her aunt and uncle, not sure what to do or say in this situation. "Thank you…?"

The mayor clapped his hands together making her jump. "I have a brilliant idea! Why don't you do the main performance at this gala? I am sure you would be a terrific act!"

"Oh, um," Elsa said, fiddling with her jacket, "What about Jack's band…" she waved in their direction.

"Never mind them," the mayor said. "_You_ are the better performer here!"

"Talking about my fantastic girlfriend, are we?" Jack had suddenly appeared at her elbow which made Elsa want to disappear as soon as possible. "Yes, she is a fantastic performer. I was lucky enough to catch her at that concert a bit ago."

"That was a tremendous performance," the mayor looked lost in memories for a bit. "So, what do you say Miss Winters?"

"Um," Elsa said not knowing what to do.

"She will love to," Uncle Klaus suddenly interjected.

"Great!" the mayor clapped his hands together again. "Klaus, come with me, we need to rearrange tonight's event!"

"What is going on?" Jack asked as the two men sauntered away followed by Elsa's aunt.

"Ummmm," Elsa said again. How was she supposed to explain this to him? She had just stolen his gig and she didn't even mean to. "Well, you see…"

"Frost," the mayor suddenly came back, "thanks for your services but we have decided against you and your band."

"Wait, what?" Jack looked confused. He looked between Elsa and the mayor. "What happened? I thought we were booked?"

"We got a better act," the mayor said.

Elsa hated how he said the word 'better'. She could see the way it made Jack's colour drain from his face.

"Better…who?"

"Why Miss Winters, of course," the mayor looked excited again. "She will be a big draw and she knows how to perform on stage!"

"Charles!" her uncle shouted.

"Oh, got to go," the mayor turned to Elsa. "See you tomorrow for rehearsals! I'll be there of course!"

Elsa could feel Jack's eyes burning into her as she forced herself not to look at him. Oh, how she wished she knew how to turn invisible or teleport away.

"You…stole…my…gig!" he snarled at her.

"Look Jack," she turned around at him. "I didn't mean to, alright? The mayor was pushing it really hard and before I could say anything, Uncle Klaus agreed!"

"You could have said no," Jack's voice was getting louder and louder.

"It _wasn't me_," Elsa said. "I had no choice okay?"

"There is always a choice Elsa," Jack was practically shouting now, people were starting to look over at them.

"Jack," Elsa said as she realised this, "keep your voice down."

"And what? Let people know you're not a backstabbing girlfriend?"

Elsa was cowering under Jack's glare. She didn't know what to say or do. What was one to do in this situation? On one hand, Jack was right, she had stolen his gig but on the other, it hadn't been her fault. Besides, she also had _her_ career to think about.

"Guys, people are staring," Anna had come over, drink in hand, with a concerned whisper in her tone. "Maybe take it outside."

"Well I am sure Elsa would love that," Jack yelled.

"Jack, please."

"Never mind, I'll see you at home," Jack said, rather sulkily, before marching off to join his bandmates.

Elsa sighed, looking highly embossed at the outburst that her boyfriend had just made. Anna gave her a sympathetic smile.

"He'll calm down," she said, patting her on the back.

"I hope so," Elsa said, sounding weary. "Man, I hope so."

He hadn't. By the time she got home, Jack was still in a grumpy mood. He didn't even acknowledge Elsa's arrival nor did he sleep in their bed. Instead, he slept on the couch. That night, Elsa cried herself to sleep. Their relationship hadn't been always perfect, they had their share of fights but the look on Jack's face had been nothing like she had never seen before. He was truly mad and she had no idea how to fix it.

The next day, she arrived at her aunt and uncle's house. She was going to get out of this stupid gig and get the mayor to rehire Jack. However, she all realised what a pipe dream that had all been.

"What?" her uncle had roared. "Get out of playing at the fundraiser?! But honey, this is the event of the year! Do you know how many influential people are going to be there? The whole idea of you playing at the event is to get your name – _your brand_ – out there. These people will talk about your performance, more people will know who you are. More gigs will be booked, it could be the ticket for you to get into The Vienna Philharmonic!" Her uncle had said the magic words - The Vienna Philharmonic. That had been a dream of hers since she was barely five. If that was on the table… "I know for a fact that Fabien Wagner will be there tonight – he is on the application board for the orchestra so if you play tonight, it will show him how amazing you are."

All her worry about Jack disappeared in an instant as she walked out of her old house and back onto the street. _The Vienna Philharmonic_, that could be a real game-changer for her. It was everything she wanted. She was practically on cloud nine when she got back to her apartment. Jack was in there, playing on his PS4. He gave a small sideways glance in her direction before he grunted and went back to his game. That was the final straw for Elsa. Marching over to him, she yanked the controller out of his hand.

"Hey!" Jack yelped. "It's not enough for you to steal my gig but it is enough for you to steal my controller."

"That is _exactly_ what I want to talk to you about Jack. It is not my fault that I got given this over you. I just happen to be a more well-known musician than you. It doesn't make me better than you, it just means people know my name."

"But this could have been that chance Els! People would know my name after tonight!"

"I get that Jack but the gala is a big event for me now too! I just learnt that a very important someone will be there – someone who could open my dream gate!"

"Well, if you think this person," he did air quotes around the word, "is more important than me or my career, then fine, have fun at your gala."

Elsa crossed her arms. "You're being a child about this."

"Am I?" Jack yelled. "Well fine, if I am such a child, I guess I will stay the night at Bunnymund's because obviously being around a child is not something you wish to do."

With that, Jack marched out of the room leaving Elsa feeling very upset.

* * *

The night of the gala had arrived and Jack was slouching on Bunnymund's couch. He hadn't exactly been on his best behaviour over the past few days. Whenever he saw Elsa at their apartment, they didn't talk much, all that came out of his mouth was a grouchy sound or just small talk such as 'what do you want for dinner' or 'going out'. They didn't talk like they used to.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" Jack said, not really paying attention.

Suddenly a shoe had collided in his face and yelped in pain. Turning around, he saw Anna had arrived at Bunnymund's apartment giving him daggers.

"Are you seriously not going to support my sister – _your girlfriend _– and a potential once in a lifetime concert? Didn't she tell you that The Vienna Philharmonic is on the line here?"

"The what?" Jack rubbed his face where it was throbbing.

Anna gave an exasperated groan. "The thing that Elsa has been talking nonstop for the past, I dunno twenty years?"

"Oh _that_," it was starting to slowly come back to him. "Oh shoot, is _that_ what she meant by it being an important night for her?"

"Yes!" Anna said, sounding more exasperated at him. She threw him what felt like a tux. "So, get your arse changed and let's go!"

Thirty minutes later, the pair of them walked into the gala. It was truly a special site to uphold. There were so many lights and people dressed in fancy outfits. Anna scurried off to meet her boyfriend, Kristoff, while Jack wandered around. Suddenly the lights dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the main stage. There was Elsa, looking radiant as ever. She gave a small bow as her name was announced and then she played.

Jack didn't often have the luxury of hearing her play – she often practiced by herself; usually the music room at her old house. So, hearing her tonight, just reminded him how much of a great player she was. She was certainly talented – she could play the piano and sing as well – but her talent was certainly was the violin. Looking around, she could see how captivated everyone else was. There was just something about the way that Elsa played. It was really a magical feeling.

When she had finished playing, there was tremendous applause. People were coming, left or right, to shake her hands. Jack had a grin plastered all over his face. Man, was he dating an incredibly talented lady. That was when he noticed her, she was grinning and soaking up all the attention. The mayor was introducing her to what looked like a very important gentleman. That was when it hit him – that pane of jealously.

This could have been _him_. Instead, it was _her_. The attention and all the handshakes could have been his. That could have been him up there getting talked about and being admired. Elsa was talented yes, but this had been his gig in the first place. That should have been him. The jealousy started rising more and more within him.

Without a sideways glance at his girlfriend, he turned and left.

* * *

Elsa had barely been off stage for more than a few seconds when she was surrounded by admiring people. They were all telling her what a great job she had done. Then suddenly the mayor was introducing her to the very person that she had been desperate to impress – Fabian Wagner. He was shaking her hand and her uncle was telling him what a fine addition she would be to The Vienna Philharmonic. The best part of it all was that he didn't disagree. Instead, he gave her his card urging her to call him when she had sent in her audition video. The whole exchange had been a dream.

That was when she noticed Jack.

He had been standing in the background of the gala, looking at everyone around her and then he was gone.

"And of course," Fabien said in his very thick Austrian accent, "auditions are due in a month's time so you better be quick."

"I'm very sorry Mr Wagner," Elsa hurriedly said. "I just have to do one little thing, be right back though!"

She had raced on after Jack, desperate to talk to him, make things right between them. However, by the time she was out of the gala, he was gone.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, especially sorry to Nerdynia and AyameD who have been waiting so paitentially for this (they may have been bugging me a bit lol). I hope you all enjoyed this update! Until next time! Stay tuned for more!**


	6. A Shifting In The Universe

**Chapter 6: A Shifting In The Universe**

_Two months later_

The last two months had been, well to say nicely, very shaky for Elsa and Jack. The gala hadn't exactly been the scene to get their relationship back on track to where it had been. Every day, Elsa kept mentally whacking herself. If only she hadn't been such an idiot on this front. She should have turned down the offer even if it offered her dream. Ah, well, what had been done was in the past. Hopefully going forward, she could make it right.

Thankfully there was such an opportunity came up.

Elsa had been walking home from a long day of practice sessions. Her uncle had several new intense songs for her to try – not only on the violin but piano as well. As she entered the door, she found her boyfriend playing what looked like the latest Call of Duty game.

"Something came for you," he said, not looking up from his game.

"What?" she asked as she looked around.

"I dunno," Jack shrugged. "It looked quite important."

Elsa picked up a long rectangular that was sitting on the counter. Her name and address were printed very formally on the front cover. The logo on the top right-hand corner caught her breath.

"The Vienna Philharmonic," she breathed out.

Jack's attention was suddenly on her and not his game. Throwing down his controller, he raced to her side to examine the letter himself.

"Wow, is this your acceptance letter?" he said with a little grin.

"Don't say that," she said, in a shaky tone.

She had sent in her audition tape a nearly two months ago with the help from Anna. Nothing had been heard on the other side for _weeks_. She had actually thought that she had messed up the audition so badly that they weren't even bothering with replying to her. Now that this letter was here….it most likely contained her rejection.

"I can't open it," she said, trembling, she shoved it at Jack. "You do it."

"With honours," he said, sounding excited.

He carefully slid his thumb across the seal and popped it open. His fingers literally only touched the letter inside when Elsa let out a squeal.

"No, I can't look," she said, covering her eyes. "They've rejected me. I know they have."

Jack let a smile come over his face as he slid the letter out.

"Well?" she said in an extremely high pitch voice.

"_Dear Miss Winters_," Jack began as he read out loud the letter with Elsa squeaking in the background. "Blah, blah, blah…._ we are pleased to congratulate you on your acceptance_!"

"_What_?" Elsa snatched the letter from Jack and stared at it. The words kept coming out at her…_acceptance_. She must have read that line a thousand times before looking back up at Jack. "I got…in?"

"Looks like it!" Jack's face broke into a wide grin. "Congrats babe!"

He picked her up and spun her around.

"I can't believe it!" she breathed. "I am accepted!"

The whole week, Elsa felt like she was walking on clouds. Ever since that letter arrived, she felt like she could do anything. She had done it. She had gotten accepted into the orchestra of her dreams! The whole acceptance thing had actually caused the whole fight and uneasiness of the past two months to evaporate. Jack had been so thrilled for her that he had completely forgotten that he was supposed to be solemn around her.

When she got back to their apartment after a day out with Eugene – who was shopping for an engagement ring for Rapunzel; her lips were sealed on that though – she found Jack looking excited on the phone.

"Of course," Jack was saying into the phone. "That would be so awesome."

Jack hung up and grinned at his girlfriend.

"Who was that?" Elsa said as she set her bag on the counter.

"Bunnymund," Jack was literally buzzing with excitement from the phone call and Elsa was curious to know what it was all about. "Have you heard of the rock band Castlecomer?"

"No, can't say I have," Elsa said, as she puzzled away over who these people are. "Wait, aren't they like Bunny's favourite band or something?"

"Something like that," Jack continued. "Apparently he went to school with the lead vocalist Bede Kennedy."

"Oh, that's cool," Elsa said. "All I went to school with is stuck up rich brats…and maybe a royal member here and there."

That threw Jack off. "Wait, do you mean literally royal family members?"

"Once a royal family here," Elsa laughed, pointing at herself. "Not anymore though. Kingdom got absorbed by the Kingdom of Norway in the late 1800s, early 1900s but that's enough of a history lesson. So, Bunny went to school with a famous singer, that's cool."

"More than cool, apparently Castlecomer is going to tour the states in a few months and Bede asked Bunnymund if they could open for a few shows!"

"Oh, that _is_ cool," Elsa grinned at him. "So just around the states?"

"Yep," Jack started to tick off cities, "we are looking at some great cities here; LA, Burgess – obviously, San Fran, Dallas, Orlando, New York, Nashville, to name a few."

"Wow, big names there!"

"You're gonna be there Els!" Jack said. "Front row, cheering us on!"

"Of course!" Elsa then paused as she realised something. "Wait…I won't be able to. I'll be doing my tour with The Vienna Philharmonic by then."

Jack's face fell. "Oh, that's right."

Elsa then made a split-second decision. It was time for her to step up here and even though it was going to cost her the thing she wanted more than anything, it was going to be worth it. This was for Jack after all.

"No, I'll come," she said, determination in her eyes.

"But… The Vienna Philharmonic…" Jack said, sounding broken, "you can't say no to something this important!"

"_You're_ more important to me than some orchestra," Elsa took his hands. "I want to do this for you. Let me do it."

"Only if you're sure…" Jack didn't look too convinced. "It's your dream though."

"I would rather see you on stage than preform in that orchestra," Elsa said. "My mind is made up."

"You would honestly give up your dream for me?" Jack looked like he couldn't believe it then suddenly he swooped down to give her a kiss. "You are the best girlfriend ever!"

"Don't I know it!" Elsa gave a small chuckle.

The next couple of weeks flew by and slowly life began to trek back to normal. Jack and his band were busy as ever trying to get their setlist ready for the concert tour. Elsa, on the other hand, was currently in the middle of a war with her family – well more her uncle. Her uncle was furious – to put it lightly – at her for turning down the offer.

She had tried to explain it again and again why she had made the decision she had made but she barely got a word in sideways. Her aunt had tried to be on her side but even she had disapproving looks on her face. Usually, her aunt would help her out in these kinds of situations but not this time. It was apparent that she sided with her husband on this one. Her uncle kept saying "everything we ever worked for…thrown away for a boy!". Elsa had to yet remind him that it was _her_ career and not _his_ but it didn't matter. He didn't listen…he never listened to her.

That was how she found herself in a small café in a hidden corner of Burgess sitting opposite her sister. Out of her family, she was really the only one that kept in contact. Her uncle wouldn't even acknowledge until she had reconsidered what she had done and her aunt…well let's just say she didn't want to go against her husband on this. She hadn't been angry in the same way her uncle had been but she had been very disappointed in her decision.

"We thought your parents raised you better than this," she had said. That very sentence had been enough to send a critical blow at her. Playing the parent card, ouch. She was playing hardball on this.

"You seem awfully quiet today," Anna said to her, breaking her out of her trance.

Elsa had been starting at her spoon that was going around and around her cup as if memorised by it. The thoughts of what had been going on kept going round and round her head. On one hand, her boyfriend thought she was the best thing for giving up everything for him. However, on the other hand, her aunt and uncle – her family – was giving her nasty looks whenever she popped by the house to see Anna.

"Yeah, just wondering," Elsa sighed. "Did I do the right thing, Anna?"

Anna took her time in answering as she raised her latte to her lips and took an extra-long sip. When she had finished, she gave a look that didn't give anything away.

"Yes and no," Anna said, gently putting her mug down on the plate. Well her answer wasn't really that helpful. Anna must have sensed this because she continued onwards. "Only you can really know if you did the right thing though. It is _your_ career. It is _your _relationship. It is up to _you_ and you alone to decide what is important and isn't. I just hope you aren't doing this out of guilt for what happened at the gala…"

Anna's voice trailed off and a pang of guilt hit Elsa. Was Anna right? Was she doing this all out of guilt for stealing Jack's gig at the gala? She racked her brain. No, she _did_ want to see Jack succeed in his career. She _did_ want to be there for him but… that didn't really change _why_ she did give it all up.

"Just, do what you think is right Elsa," Anna said, a concerned tone coming out – maybe she had picked up on what had been going through her head.

The entire walk back to her apartment those words kept going round her head. _Was_ she doing the right thing? Jack was the love of her life. It was important to her that he is happy and if this was helping that, then this what she must do. That thought lifted her spirits the final several blocks home.

Her happy feeling didn't last long.

The next day, she had decided to go visit Jack and his band in one of their practice sessions. She had decided not to do a practice session herself as she figured it may be time for a little one and one time for her and Jack (seriously, she needed a date night with the man). He had been so busy with band practice that sometimes he wouldn't be back till after eleven and be gone by seven in the morning. It wasn't healthy but she admired the work ethic. Those days weren't too much in the distant past for her. In her arms, she had lunch made for her boyfriend. It wasn't much, just a small chicken and salad sandwich but she hoped it would do.

When she walked in, The Guardians were in the middle of one of the biggest hits 'Manny'. It was a story about how a mysterious man who lived in the moon looked after children. It had started out as a lullaby for Jack and Pippa – his younger sister – when they children by their family friend Nicolas North. Soon, it had been adapted and changed up for the band and turned into their most requested song. North had been so proud when he had heard the song for the first time. Jack's mum likes to tell that story in front of him which only made the pair laugh at North's embarrassment at himself crying like that. Elsa, herself, had joined in the laughter.

The band stopped midway through the second verse when they realised, they weren't alone in the little studio that they had rented for practice. Jack gave her a little smile with a twinkle in his eye when she walked in. The other bandmates waved and greeted her with a hello or two as she entered.

"Sounding good guys!" Elsa said as she walked up to give him a small kiss and his lunch. "Dallas won't know what will hit them!"

Dallas was the first city on their tour and they were gearing to leave in just over two weeks. To say that the band was excited, was a huge understatement. They were bouncing off the walls. Jack had packed and repacked his suitcase a dozen times already and they weren't even going yet.

"Thanks hun," Jack said taking a bite out of his sandwich, "and thanks for lunch. This is delicious! Is this chicken?"

Elsa nodded in response. Jack was halfway through his sandwich when his phone buzzed. Excusing himself, he walked over to the edge of the studio to take the call. The excitement on his face could only mean one thing – it was a call from the tour people. In the past several days, Jack had gotten a phone call after phone call with the tour manager and Bede's assistant. The schedule for them kept changing as the venues were getting booked. While Jack was on the phone call, Elsa made small talk with the others. She was glad to get the chance to catch up with them in person. Between being chained to her violin and Jack's heavy practice schedule, there hadn't been a lot of time to catch up. At least Jack kept her informed on what was going on with the group.

"I still can't believe I got promoted," Tooth was saying. "I…like how?"

"I mean you _are_ the most competent dentists there," Elsa said with a small laugh.

"I just can't believe she is getting weekends off," Bunnymund said, giving a small kiss on his girlfriend's cheek. "It is a miracle!"

"I had weekends off before!" argued Tooth.

"Not like this!"

The rest of them roared with laughter at the antics of the two lovebirds. They were suddenly interrupted by some loud swearing from Jack who had abruptly ended his call. Elsa was suddenly concerned. What had happened?

"Jack?" they all started to walk closer to him, concern written all over their faces.

"They cancelled us," Jack shouted. "They said they would rather go with someone who is a little bit more well-known!" More swearing around the group. Jack even threw his phone across the floor where it clattered. "I mean, surely knowing the lead singer should count for something right and all the work we did?" He let out a huge groan. "This is unbelievable." He added some well chosen swear words on the end of that sentence.

"That is so not cool," Elsa said.

She was furious as well. They can't just cancel them like that…could they? Come to think of it, she didn't recall Jack signing any form of a contract. Then it hit her. That was supposed to come today and had been kept getting delayed. Well, now she knew why it was getting delayed. They must have been wanting to do this for a while and now they had run out of excuses with the concerts so close.

"I know right?" Jack ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't believe this! We were so close! I think this might be it for us guys."

Elsa gripped Jack's shoulders and looked him squarely in the eyes.

"This is not the end Jackson Frost!" she said. "You will get back on your feet and will get better and better. They will regret turning you guys down."

"Elsa's right man!" Bunnymund said.

"Let's show them that they missed out on an awesome group!" Tooth said, pounding the air with her fist.

"You're right!" Jack took in a deep breath. "We can come back stronger!"

"That's the man I love!" Elsa said. Then she suddenly got an idea. "Hey, why not come to Europe with me then? You can get some relaxation while I try and salvage what is left of my chance to join The Vienna Philharmonic? We could go and explore all around. I know you've always wanted to go to Norway. Maybe I can show you where I grew up?"

A hopeful expression was in her eyes. To her, this sounded like the _perfect_ idea. Jack could get the cancelled tour of his mind and enjoy the best of what Europe has to offer. Maybe they could do some cliché romantic stuff like in Paris.

"Els, I can't just leave now," Jack said, shaking his head. "I have to stay and make the magic happen. I need to try and get more gigs. Maybe with the right exposure, we could still get some of these tour dates after all."

"Wait…" Elsa's voice was slow as things were starting to click in her brain. "When it was time for your big break, I gave up my dream – practically everything I have worked towards since I was two – to support you but when it is mine, you don't even offer the same freaking thing?"

"Babe, you gotta understand –"

"No, you don't understand!" Elsa's voice was starting to get higher and higher. The other Guardians were starting to back away. Everything was starting to get clearer and clearer for her. She had a funny feeling that Jack didn't really give second thoughts to her career over his own. "Did you even know what it _meant_ for me to give up The Vienna Philharmonic? The thing I have been chasing for over twenty years? My family hates me and my career could be ruined – maybe even beyond repair as people may not want to work with me again because of this – and you don't even care? You don't even offer the same level of support I offered? I gave you _everything_ Jackson Frost and yet when I ask for a smidge in return, you don't even give me the time of day?"

"Els, please –"

Elsa shook her head. "I can't believe how selfish you are being. You know what, you are not the man I thought you were. This" she gestured at herself and Jack, "isn't working for me anymore."

"What are you saying Elsa?" Jack was looking scared.

"I'm done," Elsa said, in a very final way. "I am done."

With that, she turned and walked out the door, leaving Jack looking very shocked behind her.

**A.N: Trouble with Jack and Elsa it seems - please don't hate me. I hope everyone enjoyed this update! Stay tuned for more.**


	7. The Performance

**Chapter 7: The Performance**

The news that Elsa had broken up with Jack came as a surprise to some (Anna, Kristoff for example) and not a surprise to others (her aunt and uncle for instance). After that argument with Jack, she had gone straight back to her apartment and packed her bags. When she had arrived, hysterical and crying on the doorstep of her old house, it hadn't taken Anna or her aunt very long to figure out what had happened.

Jack had come round a couple of times in the following days, even leaving numerous messages – all of which Elsa had ignored. Anna had been sent to deal with him when he had arrived in person. Instead of using her energy on being angry or sad about Jack, she decided her energy was better spent on trying to resurrect her chances of joining The Vienna Philharmonic. Thankfully, she had never officially declined the offer. It turns out that it was still in the works of being accepted by the orchestra but never confirmed. That was one hasty phone call that Elsa had intense anxiety over.

That was how Elsa found herself boarding a plane to Vienna two weeks later. She couldn't help feeling increasingly excited as she boarded the plane with her first-class ticket clasped in her hand. Behind her, were her Aunt Greta, Uncle Klaus, Anna and Kristoff. Elsa had managed to get her own seat, while Anna and Kristoff sat opposite her, just chatting and giggling about something. Behind her, her aunt and uncle were in discussion about what the plan was when they finally landed. Elsa put on her headphones to check out the movies. The flight was around fourteen hours and she was going to need some entertainment. After picking several movies to watch, she snuggled into her seat and hit play.

However, Elsa kept getting distracted from the movie. Her thoughts kept drifting onto Jack. Ever since she had broken up with him, she had refused to let herself be consumed by him. Now, was a different story. She was stuck on a plane with nothing _but_ her thoughts to occupy her. The movies and music she had could do only so much to distract her. The truth of the matter was no matter how much she tried to deny it, how much she tried to push it down, she still loved him – so much – but what he did…

She mentally shook herself. Get a grip, she told herself, you broke up with him for a reason. Although, deep down, she didn't know if she could honestly get over her feelings for him. Instead, she decided to ignore the obvious painful feeling in her heart and concentrate on the movie that was playing.

_Two Weeks Later_

"Elsa, are you okay?" came the voice of her sister.

"What?" Elsa looked startled as she focused on her sister.

Anna was giving her a concerned expression. When their eyes met, her expression softened.

"I have never known you to miss a note before. What's wrong?"

Elsa sighed as she lay down her violin on the table. They were in a large musical room in the house that the family was renting in Vienna while Elsa toured with the orchestra. The plan was that the whole family would stay in Vienna for two months for the rehearsals and the concert dates. Then Anna and Kristoff were going to go on a romantic tour of Europe while Elsa's aunt and uncle joined her as her orchestra toured Europe themselves. They were planning on meeting up in Norway for a big family gathering in six months.

Anna's eyes met her older sister's and then in seemed to click in her brain. Elsa hadn't exactly been very subtle about what she was feeling.

"This is about Jack isn't it?"

Elsa didn't see any reason to lie. She slowly nodded her head and then tears started to form in her eyes.

"Look, I _know_ he was a selfish jerk," she said. "I _do_ know that but I was with him for over two years! I loved the guy. I thought…" Elsa's voice got caught as all the emotions flooded through her, she wanted to marry this guy, she thought that they were going to be together forever. Guess that was out of the picture now. "I just thought things would work out, you know? Like why did I break up with him? I should have stayed! I should have worked things out. I just want…maybe I want to be back with him."

Anna gently took her sister's shoulders and brought her in for well-needed embrace. Elsa just let her sister comfort her.

"I know," Anna's voice was kind and sweet. "Look, maybe when you get back from the tour, things may shift into perspective for you, like whether or not you want to give this relationship another go. Maybe it will help clear your mind and reveal what you really do want?"

"Yeah," Elsa wiped away the tears in her eyes. "You have do have a point there sis. Thanks, for…everything."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I love you Elsa, I will always have your back!"

Elsa resumed her practice but this time, she managed to get her thoughts on her music and once again beautiful music filled the room. She had been so captivated by her music that she didn't notice the sneaky grin that was on Anna's face nor did she realise what her sister may be up to.

* * *

"What the?" Jack shielded his eyes as the curtains in his room were drawn back quite unexpectedly.

"This place is a mess!" came the voice of his sister. A tutting came from her as she forced the blankets off her older brother. "Seriously Jack, have you spent the last two weeks in this room _alone_?"

Jack looked a little uneasy. "Maybe."

Ever since his breakup with Elsa, nothing seemed right in the world anymore. He had slumped into a major depression and confined himself to his room. Nothing seemed worth it anymore. No more band practice, no more trying to work his career, no more anything. The world seemed like a dark place without her in it. So, he had resolved himself to live out in his room in his misery. Empty bottles and pizza boxes littered the floor – something which Pippa had given a disproving stare at.

Pippa gave him a sympathetic expression before wrenching him off the bed.

"Okay, we need to get you back to the real world," she said. "Mum is worried, your bandmates are worried, hell _I'm_ worried. Nobody has seen or heard anything from you in two weeks. It is time for you get back on your feet – get back to the world outside this room."

"But…I can't…"

"Nobody is asking you to go and get a new girlfriend Jack! All we are asking is maybe go see someone, go for a walk…and maybe take a shower." Pippa recoiled from him. "Have you not showered or bathed in _two weeks_?!" She didn't even bother to wait for his answer. Instead, she shoved him into the en suite bathroom with a towel and fresh boxers in his hand with a disgusted look upon on her face. "Now you shower as if your life depends on it."

"Yes ma'am," Jack gave her a mock salute.

"I will get some fresh clothes out for you and then we are going for a walk, nothing too much, don't worry, I know you enjoy your moping but it _is_ a fine day and we are going to take advantage of it."

Jack sighed but didn't argue. He couldn't not when Pippa was like this and she was usually right whenever she sounded like this. He only wanted a quick shower but whenever he turned off the water, Pippa would yell at him to get back into the shower and keep scrubbing. Rolling his eyes, he obliged and got back in. Finally, after several times of getting in and out, he managed to get her seal of approval as he got out of the shower and put on a fresh pair of boxers that he had been given. He had just been towel drying his hair when he heard a squeal coming from the other room. Dashing into his room he found Pippa holding…

"Ah," his face fell slightly. "You found it."

"Jack, you never told me you wanted to _propose_!" Pippa squeal had gone ultra-sonic. He was sure the mirrors in the bathroom were about to crack.

In her hand was a small velvet box and inside was a beautiful diamond ring. The ring he had gotten for her…

"Well, yeah," Jack said a little sheepishly. "Like, I had been thinking about it for the last couple of months. Elsa is just like…_perfect_…you know? Like she is not only a gorgeous person but like she has this soul filled with kindness and warmth." He ran his hand through his wet hair as a grin formed on his face. "Like the way her smile lights up a room or like the way her laugh makes you feel warm and bubbly on the inside. Everything about her is just…perfect."

Pippa's next squeal could have broken the sound barrier. He was genuinely surprised his neighbours weren't knocking on his door wondering if he was murdering someone.

"Okay, I was going to wait to tell you this but…" she teetered on the edge of her shoes. It looked like she was about to burst from the excitement of it all. "I think you should go to Vienna."

"What?" Jack was in shock at this suggestion. "Go to…Vienna?" he managed to splutter out. "But why? Elsa doesn't want anything to do with me! She broke up with me for a reason," his face darkened at the memory of his selfishness, his idiocy, "and it was a good reason. I was a jerk. I was blinded by my own shining career. I didn't see what I really wanted…which is her."

It hadn't been a surprise to him that Elsa had left the country. On one hand, he missed knowing that she was in the same place as him but on the other hand, he was glad she was going after what she wanted – something that his stupidity almost cost them.

"Then tell her that!" Pippa's eyes were shining. "Look, I am not supposed to really tell you this but I have it on good authority that a certain someone is missing you too." She tapped her nose in a secretive way. Then she perked up. "So, get dressed! We have a plane to catch!"

"_Plane_?" Jack exclaimed but he was answered by a pair of jeans being shoved in his face.

"Dressed, now," commanded Pippa.

Jack had no idea how Pippa managed to persuade him. One second, he had been moping in his bedroom and the next he was sitting on a flight to Vienna. He had no idea what he was doing. This was clearly the most ridiculous thing Pippa had ever come up with and it was even more ridiculous that he was even going along with it. What would he say? What would he do? Anxiety started to grip his insides. What if Elsa laughed at him? What if she said she would never want to see him ever again? His fingers clenched the armrests until they went white. That was a very real outcome but he forced himself to focus. He wanted Elsa back…more than just his girlfriend though, he wanted her to be his wife and if it meant facing down his fear of doing this, then that is what he must do.

All throughout the flight, Pippa was being very annoying. She kept scribbling down speech ideas for him which only made Jack wish he had brought someone else – Tooth, Bunnymund, _anyone_.

"You are my everlasting angel?" Pippa questioned herself as she tapped the pen against her lips. "Nah, that sounds too cheesy."

"How about shutting up?" Jack said through clenched teeth.

"But you need this down packed Jacky!" Pippa looked at him as if he had just tried to convince her that the earth was flat. "This is super important! Everything hangs on what you say!"

"Look," Jack gave a small smile. "I kinda already know what I am going to say. Besides, a rehearsed speech doesn't feel the way for me. Elsa will see right through it and I want it to feel more real."

Pippa gave her older brother a small smile. "Okay, I hear you."

With that, she settled back into her chair, ready to watch some movies.

They arrived in Vienna, early the next day. It was a race to get around the airport and an even bigger one to get a taxi to their hotel. Once they were fully checked in, they started to plan their next plan of attack. The big question was; where was Elsa? Jack thought that maybe she could be already at the concert hall? Rehearsing with the orchestra seemed like a safe bet to where she could be. While Jack pondered the question, Pippa had been furiously texting back and forwards with a mystery person.

"Okay, I have everything sorted," she said as she put her phone down. "We are to meet Anna outside the Wiener Musikverein," Pippa did an awful attempt at an Austrian accent, "just before eight tonight."

"Wait…_Anna_?" Jack's mouth was gaping open. "_That's_ who you have been texting? And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were on board with the plan first," Pippa said, she was clearly not in the mood to explain herself. "Anyway, she has reserved special passes for us and will have them waiting."

"Okay, okay," Jack was starting to calm down and then he realised something. "Wait…what are we going to wear?"

Pippa let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry. That's been sorted too."

That night, the pair of them were walking in the direction of the Wiener Musikverein Concert Hall. Jack still maintained that this idea was pure madness but he decided taking the leap of faith was worth it. He looked over at Pippa who was dressed to the nines. Anna had arranged them for a very professional fitting at one of the most flashiest boutiques he had ever stepped forward in them. He was certain that every item would have cost him a year's salary.

He was wearing a very expensive tuxedo complete with a silk bowtie (seriously, how much did this suit cost? Twenty grand?) An elegant gold watch – brand new – was now resting on his left wrist. Pippa, on the other hand, was wearing a gorgeous sparkling red dress complete with silver silk trimmings and a beautiful diamond necklace that matched her diamond earrings. Her fingers were elegantly grasping a matching clutch bag while her wrists sparkled with diamond bracelets and silver bands. Her high heels clattered across the pavement as they were escorted from their limo – yes limo, Anna had ended up sending them a car – as they walked towards the main entrance.

When they reached the outside, they came face to face with Anna who was wearing a graceful lacy black dress which seemed to have diamonds woven into the fabric. She gave the pair of them thumbs up when they approached. A smile came over his face, to tell the truth, it was good to see her. She had always been a good friend.

"Anna," Pippa gave her an enthusiastic hug. "Thanks for arranging this all for us."

"No problem," even Anna's smile seemed to sparkle. "The show has technically started already but if you want to do anything, we can do it before Elsa's solo or after, we could even wait for the end of the show."

"How about during?" Jack suddenly had a very brave idea.

The two girls gave him a gaping look but then the pair of them brightened.

"I can organise something," Anna winked at them. "Head through that door there and head around back. Wait for my signal."

That was how, Jack and Pippa found themselves waiting in the wings of the concert hall. They had arrived just in time to see the ending number for the orchestra. In the front row, Jack could see Elsa concentrating hard on her music. Even with all these people around her, he could still hear her beautiful music making its way through the room. When the song was over, tremendous applause broke out and the conductor bowed to the room.

"Now," he said, speaking into a microphone, "we are very lucky to be joined by a famous international violinist. Please give a warm welcome for the incredible Miss Elsa Winters!" Elsa got to her feet and grinned out at the crowd who were applauding her. "But first," he said, holding her back as the other musicians walked to the side with their instruments. "I've been told that someone wants to talk to you tonight."

Elsa looked puzzled as she looked out into the crowd.

"That's your cue," Anna had appeared right behind him. "Go," she whispered giving him a shove in the direction of the stage.

As he walked out, people were muttering with interest as to what he was doing. Elsa, herself, had a very surprised and shocked expression written all over her face. This was it, Jack told himself as he approached her, all for nothing. Carefully taking her hands in his, his blue eyes met her sparkling ones. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Elsa," he spoke gently and softly, "I know how much of a jerk I acted. I was so blind in my pursuit that I didn't realise what truly did matter to me. I couldn't care less about concert tours or screaming fans. All I want is you – your touch, your hold, your love. I love you Elsa. You are everything I could ever want in life. You are magical and an inspiration to everyone who's lives are graced by your presence. I don't ever want to be apart from you again. Life without you in it is dark and stormy. You make me a better person; I _want_ to be a better man for you and for our future. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," Elsa's eyes were sparkling now with tears. "I love you too Jack."

"There is one more thing," Jack said, relief flowing through him. He suddenly got down on one knee. Elsa gasped as she realised what he was doing "You are the one I have been waiting for all of my life. You are the one I want to jump into the unknown with. I love you Elsa Iduna Winters, I will never stop loving you." He pulled out of his jacket pocket the small velvet box and opened it to reveal the diamond ring inside. "Elsa, will you marry me?"

* * *

"Elsa, will you marry me?" Jack's voice was soft and beautiful as she gazed down at him on one knee.

Her mind had gone blank. Jack was actually asking her to marry him. She didn't know what to say or do. However, there was one thought that permeated throughout her brain.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes."

A huge grin came over the pair of their faces. Jack gently put the ring onto her finger and she allowed herself to be swept into the most passionate kiss of her life while everyone cheered in the audience. This was everything she ever wanted. She had Jack and she couldn't imagine being happier with her life. Everything that had happened in the past was now in the past. She knew in her heart; she would eventually work it out with Jack. After all, it was Jack – the man of her dreams, the man she would always love.

"Wow, a proposal, can't say I _didn't_ see that coming," the conductor gave Elsa a small wink. "Alright, on with the show!"

There was more applause as Elsa struck up her bow. The music she played tonight had never been better. There was more than magic in there – there was her heart also. When she had finished, the whole audience leapt to their feet to give her a standing ovation. She gave a bow at the end of her set before walking off stage to find not only Jack but Pippa, Anna, Kristoff and her aunt and uncle all waiting for her in her dressing room. Every single one of them was giving her cheering looks and grins – even her uncle which surprised her. As soon as Elsa had put down her violin, she was ambushed by hugs on all sides.

"Well, I know how much you two love each other each," he had shrugged when he had been asked about it, "and how cut up you were by the breakup. Honestly, I kind of expected this to happen."

"My dear uncle," Anna exclaimed as if she was in a soap opera, "are you a _romantic_?"

Everyone laughed at this. However, their good mood didn't last long, sirens started to echo throughout the music hall causing panic to start spreading.

"Fire," Elsa whispered giving a hurried look at Jack and the others.

"Come on," Jack grabbed her arm and lead her into the hallways where a stampede had started as people were racing all around to try and get out of the building. Smoke was starting to furl around – this was no drill. This was the real thing. They had nearly gotten outside when Elsa realised something.

"Wait," she stopped dead in her tracks, "I need my violin."

"Elsa – what?" Jack looked at her with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry but it was the last thing my parents gave me," she said letting go of Jack's hand. "I need it. I'm sorry but it's important to me and I just can't lose it." I'll be right out. I promise."

"Elsa!" Jack shouted after her but it was too late, she had already disappeared back into the concert hall while he had been shoved outside and away from her.

Elsa hurried down the corridors back to her dressing room. Smoke was starting to get more and more prominent. Flames were starting to lick the walls around her. She had to be quick, otherwise, this place was going to go up in flames. Darting around burning wood, she managed to find her dressing room. It was untouched by the fire to which she was pleased for. Grabbing her violin, she raced back out – only to find her way barred. The flames had weakened the ceiling and some of it had come down, blocking her way.

Gritting her teeth, she attempted to find another way out. Placing one of her handkerchiefs to her mouth to help her breathe in the fumes, she raced through the hallways of the concert hall. However, it was difficult. The fire seemed to have taken a strong hold on the building and it was starting to weaken. Ceiling beams started to collapse around her, barring her way. What was she going to do? Looking around, she found a way out; a light through the smoke. As she ran towards it, her foot fell through the weakened floorboards and she found herself half inside a hole. A shriek had escaped her as her foot fell through but she forced herself to stay calm. Come on Elsa, she told herself. Using all her strength, she hoisted herself out of the hole but then a loud crack echoed above her. She looked up just in time to see a very large wooden beam come down on her. She tried to escape, she tried to run but it fell on top of her. She had thrown her arm out to try and escape but that had been the wrong move.

The beam fell right down on her upper arm, crushing both her upper left forearm, hand and her precious violin while smoke billowed all around her.

**A/N: Well I am glad to say that Jack and Elsa are back together (yay)! But what will happen to Elsa? Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Crushed

**Chapter 8: Crushed**

Anna was hurrying out of the concert hall, Kristoff right on her heels. She had wisely taken off her high heels as she raced down the hallways. It was impossible to run in those as she had only recently discovered (seriously any woman who can run in heels should be feared). Once she was outside, she scanned the crowd, looking for anyone she may recognise. There were a lot of people milling outside, running and shouting as they too were looking for anyone that they knew. Finally, her eyes fell on two familiar faces; her aunt and uncle were waving her over to them as they stood across the street, both of whom looked shaken and scared.

"Anna," Aunt Greta pulled her into a hug as soon as she was within hugging distance. "Where's Elsa? Where is your sister?"

"I thought she was with you," Anna bit her lip as her attention turned back towards the building. Could Elsa still be inside? A flicker of hope ignited within her as she spotted a familiar blonde head. "Jack!" she called over everyone. Surely, Elsa would be with him. All this worry was going to hopefully be for nothing.

Jack's face turned and locked eyes with her. His face lit up. He hurried over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Anna," he said hurriedly, "you haven't seen Elsa, have you?"

Panic started to set into Anna. "No, I haven't, I thought she was with you."

"She _was _with me," you could hear the panic in his voice. His voice was getting faster and his hands started to shake. "She went back inside Anna. What if…" his voice trailed off and Anna knew instantly what he was referring too. Her own insides started to squirm and nerves were starting to intensify. "Maybe we should go back and check."

Jack made a beeline for the concert but Anna pulled him back. She could already see the black smoke coming out of the building. Sirens could be heard and that meant that the firefighters had only just arrived.

"It's _too_ dangerous," she said. "We could get hurt."

Jack pulled himself out of her grip. "I don't care Anna. I need to know that she is okay. I need to know." He kept repeating those last few words.

He hurried off towards the building, Anna was right on his tail. Well, if he was going to do something stupid, there was no way she was going to go and let him do it alone. However, they found their way blocked by police who had also just arrived on the scene. As soon as they neared the entrance, the policeman threw out his arms and made sure they couldn't get inside.

"No entry," the policemen said, shaking his head at the two of them as they started to splutter their demands to be let in. "It's far too dangerous to go back inside. There is too much smoke and fire now."

"Please sir," pleaded Jack. "I need to make sure my fiancée is okay; I think she's still inside."

"If she is, we will find her, don't worry sir."

"Please, _I_ need to make sure she is fine."

Anna didn't think she had ever seen Jack this upset before. She, herself, was definitely feeling the anxiety and nerves working their way through her but she just kept taking deep breaths and reminding herself that they don't _know_ for sure that Elsa was still inside. It was complete utter chaos. People were running across the road looking for their loved ones, shouting and screaming. The police were trying to get people to get themselves in an orderly fashion while the firefighters were busy making sure the last remaining people were getting out safely. It was here that Anna kept her eyes pinned. If Elsa was still in the building, surely this was where she would be?

The policemen sighed; he knew he wasn't going to get rid of the two of them. He caught the eye of one of the firefighters who rushed over.

"Hey Felix," the policemen said to the firefighter, "you haven't seen –" he stopped and gave the pair of them a very pointed look as if to tell them that this is where they talk.

"Oh, a girl around my age," Jack suddenly said. "Blonde hair in a braid, wearing a midnight blue dress that sparkles. Should be carrying a violin? Name is Elsa Winters."

"Blonde braided girl?" the firefighter said, stroking his chin, trying to think very hard. "Not that I can recall – I was really only in the main concert area helping people out. I can check in with the others if you like me to?"

"Yes please!" Anna and Jack said at the same time.

"Okay, wait here, please, I'll be right back."

As the firefighter moved away, Anna couldn't help but wonder, what was he going to discover?

* * *

Pain, that was all she could feel. Pain like she could never imagine before. Tears were pouring out of her. How much more of this pain could she take? The beam had forced her to the ground and was pinning her arm to the ground. She couldn't even feel her hand anymore. Moving her hand seemed impossible as well. She had tried to move it but even moving it the smallest of millimetres was enough to send sharp shooting pain throughout her entire body. That wasn't going to be a good idea to try again.

Smoke started to furl all around her and started to invade her lungs. Coughing and spluttering, she tried to get herself free but it was of no use. She couldn't move a centimetre, let alone free herself from this beam. She was still trapped inside the hole as well. Even using her free hand wouldn't work – the beam was far too heavy for her alone. She was going to need help but it didn't look like help was anywhere around.

The fire started to swarm around her, feeding the smoke in the air. Sweat trickled down her brown. The pain was starting to mix in with the intense heat. If she didn't do anything soon, either the pain was going to make her collapse or the smoke and flames would do it for her. It was looking like a lose/lose situation for her but what could she do? It felt like a hopeless situation.

"Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help!"

She kept shouting and shouting but with each word that came out of her, she could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Blackness started to creep in around her. The pain was starting to grow even more intense. It was consuming her. Nothing else could be felt or seen. Just the pain.

"Help," she said in a very weak tone for the final time.

The blackness was threatening to overwhelm her but she fought desperately to stay away. She knew that if she fell unconscious, she was gone. That was a fact. Coughing even harder now, she tried looking for something that may help her but there was nothing. She was in a burning room that was slowly getting eaten away by the fire. Using the last of her strength, she let one final shout for help escape her.

"Help!" she shouted.

That was all she could muster. Collapsing onto the ground, the pain, the smoke and the heat became too much for her. Darkness flickered in and out as she dipped in and out of consciousness. She didn't know how much time had passed when she could hear faded voices coming towards her and then a light as the wall was broken through.

"There is someone here," a voice shouted.

"Help," Elsa said weakly before the darkness finally took its final hold.

* * *

Jack was pacing around and around where the firefighter had left them. Nerves were excruciatingly painful. Staying still and patiently waiting wasn't a thing he could do despite the constant eye glances from Anna. It was only half an hour ago that she was accepting his proposal and now… he didn't even want to want to know what 'now' meant.

Biting his nails slightly, his gaze continuously shifted over to where the firefighter had run off too. Elsa was fine, he kept telling himself, she had to. His eyes landed on Anna who had taken a seat on the pavement. Her eyes were filled with tears. What was going through her mind? Did she know that something had befallen her sister? Jack forced himself not to start thinking of possible scenarios in his head. He refused not to let himself go down that path. It would just drive him even more crazy.

"She's going to be okay right?" the words came out shaky and broken up as he looked down at Anna.

Anna didn't respond. She was too busy staring at a particular spot on the ground. Maybe she didn't want to think about that. Jack didn't blame her. He didn't want to either.

How much time had passed? Jack kept checking his watch but it seemed like the time ticking was going slower than usual. Each minute felt like an hour. Every moment that went by, his anxiety increased. He didn't know how much he could take. The not knowing was killing him. He _needed_ to know, to make sure that Elsa was going to be okay, that she was fine. Finally, that firefighter came running back.

"I think I have found your friend," the firefighter said as he raced up to the pair of them and waved at them to follow him. "This way."

Jack and Anna hurried behind the firefighter, desperate to keep up. Jack's heart was hamming, his mouth was dry and he couldn't feel any part of his body. The anxiety he was feeling had reached an all-time high. The firefighter led them towards a back area of the concert hall where there was a series of ambulances that people were being loaded into. Most people were sitting in the ambulances with oxygen masks held closely to their mouths. They were obviously being treated for smoke inhalation. Jack expected to be led to one of these but instead, they were led down towards where two EMTs were loading a stretcher into an ambulance.

"Hanna, Leo, can you two wait a moment?" Felix the firefighter asked the two EMTs as they approached.

The second they got closer; they could see a familiar blonde woman lying on the stretcher. She had an oxygen mask strapped to her face and had some treatments on some parts of her body where there were obviously burns were. However, the thing that drew Jack's attention was the left arm; it was bandaged and placed into a field splint.

Elsa, what happened to you? Jack thought sadly as he stared at her closed eyes.

"Are you guys friends or…?" the EMT Leo said, eyeing them carefully.

"Sister," Anna said.

"Fiancé," answered Jack.

"Oh, good you are family, she is going to need that when she wakes," Leo said. "She was found in critical condition. We are taking her to Franziskus Spital – she is going to need emergency surgery. You guys can meet us there."

"Don't worry," Hanna smiled at the pair of them. "She is in good hands. We got her."

Jack and Anna could only nod as they watched the two EMTs load Elsa into the ambulance before it raced away to the hospital. Once it was gone, they sprinted back to where Elsa's aunt and uncle were. They were shocked to hear what had happened but didn't waste a second in getting to the hospital. Jack was sure that Klaus may have broken a few speeding laws as they raced to the hospital but he didn't care. All he cared about was whether or not she was going to be okay. His mind was filled with images of her lying on that stretcher.

He looked over at Anna who caught his eye. She gave him a small smile. Well, Jack thought, at least they knew she was in good hands and would soon be okay. It wasn't as if something extremely terrible had happened to her…hadn't it?

Once inside the hospital, a nurse instructed them that Elsa had been taken into surgery and that the surgeon would come out and give them news soon. The four of them waited in the waiting room. Elsa's aunt and uncle were sitting down looking nervous. Anna was curled up on a seat the farthest away while tears came down her cheeks. Jack, himself, was standing in the corner of the room leaning against the window. He had thrown jacket onto the nearest chair and stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was time to settle into the excruciating wait that was now coming over them. He just wanted everything to be fine but deep down inside him, he hated to admit, but he knew something wasn't.

Over the next few hours, while they waited, everyone tried to occupy themselves with whatever they could. Anna listened to music on her phone but it didn't look like it was working. Greta was forcing herself to read magazines while her husband was reading the day's paper. Jack's eyes had been fixed on the door that the doctors came out of the entire time. It was only them in the waiting room which he was glad about. The last thing he wanted was other people around, giving them odd looks and maybe even giving them false hope. There was nothing worse in his mind than false hope. It would have killed him. Eventually, after what seemed to be an age, a female doctor came out of the nearby double doors still dressed in her surgery clothes.

"Mr, Mrs, Miss Winters and Mr Frost?" she asked and they all immediately gathered around her all clambering to demand what was going on. She waited until they had quietened down before speaking. "I am Doctor Leitner, the head surgeon on Elsa's case. I have some bad news I am afraid. Your niece, sister and fiancée, had some minor burns and smoke inhalation but unfortunately also suffered major crush damage to her upper left arm and hand. Due to the loss of blood to those tissues, she is suffering from what is called Compartment syndrome. This means that she could exhibit severe pain, poor pulses, decreased ability to move and numbness in her arm and hand. We have done our very best to fix it but the damage is looking like it is permanent I am afraid."

"What does that mean?" Elsa's Uncle Klaus spoke looking very grim.

"It means she will have limited use of her left hand," Doctor Leitner looked grim herself at these words. "I am told she is a musician?"

"Yes," Jack muttered, his mouth extremely dry. He had a very strange feeling he knew where this was going and he didn't like it one bit.

"I am afraid that may longer be an option for Elsa," Doctor Leitner continued. "What we have managed to fix will only grant very limited to no movement in her hand. Playing the violin or even the piano may be very difficult and extremely painful for her."

The words washed over Jack like a tidal wave. No more violin for Elsa? That was her whole world. That would destroy her to know that the thing she loved more than anything in this universe, the thing that gave her pure joy was something she wasn't able to do.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Elsa's Aunt Greta asked, she looked like she could collapse in shock at any moment.

"There is a surgery we can do," Doctor Leitner answered. "It's very new but it is extremely risky. It only has less than a five percent shot at working and in some cases, it has _worsened_ the condition of the patient. It is up to you if we continue or not with it."

Greta and Klaus looked at each other with whitened expressions on their faces. They looked like they didn't know what to do. Go with the surgery or not go with the surgery? That was indeed a difficult question. Jack, however, knew what Elsa would want and judging by the look on Anna's face, she did as well.

"Do the surgery," the pair of them spoke at the same time.

Greta and Klaus both gave them a surprised look.

"Music is Elsa's whole world," Jack said. "She needs to be given a fighting chance if she is to survive this at all. We need to do this for her."

"Please Auntie and Uncle," Anna said, tears still in her eyes. "Elsa wouldn't want to know that she could never play the violin again. It would _kill_ her."

"Okay," Klaus' voice was very dry before he turned back to Doctor Leitner. "Do the surgery Doctor."

"As you wish," Doctor Leitner said before sweeping from the room.

* * *

Blurred images came to Elsa's mind. Smoke, fire, blurred figures lifting something heavy off her, riding in a brightly lit vehicle, someone asking what her name was and her replying to that question. Voices around her could be heard but only a few words could be made out.

"…. she will be able to…"

"…. Elsa is strong…."

Suddenly her eyes snapped opened and she found herself sitting in a hospital room.

"She's awake!" came a familiar voice but she couldn't quite place it. Her brain was woozy and full of fog. Four blurry familiar figures soon came into focus and she looked into the eyes of her aunt, uncle, Jack and Anna. They all were giving her wide smiles.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked, gently stroking her hand.

"What happened?" she asked, very groggily. "I remember the concert hall going up in flames and then everything is hazy."

All four of her relatives exchanged looks as if they were trying to figure out the best way to tell her something.

"What?" she asked, sounding a little terrified.

"Your arm was crushed honey," Aunt Greta spoke in a frightened tone.

Elsa's eyes fell down onto her left arm for the first time since she had awoken. It was heavily cast and bandaged. She tried to move her fingers but she found that she was unable for several moments before they moved very slightly. Her family gave her concerned looks as she had struggled with that.

"What is happening?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, sweetie," Jack took her other hand in both of his and looked her right in the eye. "The crush severely damaged your hand and upper arm. The doctor tried everything to fix it including a risky surgery but we think that…" his voice trailed off for a minute as he took in an extra-large gulp of air, "that you may not be able to use your hand much anymore."

It was as if Jack had thrown cold water directly onto her face. She knew what he was referring to.

"But that would mean…" she started, her voice trembling.

"No more violin honey," her aunt said, tears coming to her eyes.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the update. Stay tuned for what is coming next!**


	9. Living Life Through A Shattered Mirror

**Chapter 9: Living Life Through A Shattered Mirror**

_Some hours earlier_

Jack was pacing around the waiting room now. Every five or six seconds, he checked his watch to see how much time had passed. However, the minutes dragged on and on and before he knew it, his eyes were shutting and sleep washed over him. The next thing he knew was that he was being shaken awake by Anna who had a neutral expression on her face.

"Doctor's here," she said in a very small voice.

Jack quickly got to his feet and walked over to where Doctor Leitner was talking to Greta and Klaus about the surgery.

"So?" Jack asked, his voice shaky and uncertain. "How did it go?"

Doctor Leitner paused for a second which to Jack that didn't mean good news was coming.

"Elsa got through the surgery fantastically," Doctor Leitner forced a smile on her face. "She will recover well.

"And her hand?" Greta asked nervously. "Will she be able to play?"

Doctor Leitner sighed. "That is the bad news. The surgery didn't go as planned. I am afraid that it may have possibly even _worsened_ your niece's condition. Time will only tell on that front, however."

The news shattered everything within Jack. Elsa wouldn't be able to play any of her musical instruments again. That meant no more violin. No more doing the thing that she loved most. How are they going to tell her that?

* * *

"No more violin honey." Those words kept going around and around her head. _No more violin_. This can't be happening. This _wasn't_ happening. This was some stupid dream, wasn't it? Any second, she would wake up and it would all be over. Either that or this was some stupid prank that her family was obviously playing on. Any second, they would come out and be "SIKE!" but deep down she knew this wasn't a dream. It wasn't some sick joke. This was real.

Staring down at her arm, tears flooded her eyes. The thing she loved beyond anything in the world. Ever since she was barely two years old, she had played the violin – other instruments had come in later -, she had felt its beauty and vibrant sound for as long as she could remember. People always said she had a gift for the violin. The story her parents always told was that one day she had found an old violin in a music store and started to play it as if she had been playing it for years. There was just something about it that felt right to her – it was more than her passion, it was the thing that kept her sane, kept her going. That was all gone now and it was never going to come back.

"Is there any chance of it getting fixed?" Elsa asked through her tears.

"Well," Jack gave a nervous glance at Anna. His voice drifted off as their eyes met. There was clearly something they weren't telling her.

"What?" she said, her eyes narrowing as they focused on each person in the room. "You can tell me."

"The thing is," Anna began nervously, "is that the surgery that would fix it was preformed already."

"And?" Elsa prompted them.

"The thing is," Jack answered, "the surgery was incredibly risky, so it didn't work."

"Didn't work?" Elsa deflated faster than a lead balloon.

"We thought it would be best," Anna sighed. "It was a chance Elsa at getting your hand back."

"Who's we?" Elsa asked, looking around the room. "All of you?"

"Jack and I," Anna replied.

"Oh."

At that moment, a woman in a white coat came into the room and smiled at her.

"Hello Elsa," the doctor said. "I am Doctor Leitner, I was the lead surgeon on your case today."

"Tell me straight doc," Elsa needed more info on what Jack and Anna were saying. "What's this about a risky surgery?"

"Ah, so I gather your family has filled you in what happened?" Doctor Leitner asked, sounding a little surprised to which Elsa nodded. "Okay so this surgery," she then proceeded to talk about what the surgery entailed. Elsa wasn't really paying attention until she started speaking about the risks and the chances of a successful operation. "…unfortunately, in many cases, it has shown to worsen the condition and I am afraid, that may be the result in your case."

"Wait," Elsa's eyes narrowed again. "Say that again slowly." Doctor Leitner looked a little confused but repeated what she had just said. Elsa's eyes glared at Jack and Anna who started to shrink a little. "Do you mean to tell me that you two approved a surgery, without my consent, that was not only extremely risky but also further damaged my hand?"

"Elsa, it wasn't like that –" Jack began.

"For all you guys know, that surgery could have been the final nail in the coffin," Elsa started to raise her voice. "I could have recovered! I could have had a fighting chance but you two decided to take that away for me!"

"No, Elsa, that is not true!" Anna shrieked.

"Get out!" Elsa screamed at her fiancé and sister. "Get out of my room!"

"Elsa –" Jack started.

"Please –" Anna tried to say.

"_Get out_!" she roared at them. Her eyes fell on her aunt and uncle. "You too! You obviously approved this too! You all can go straight to hell!"

They tried to protest further but Elsa wasn't having any of it. Doctor Leitner escorted them outside with the warning that security could be called if they refused. They did so bitterly but she saw the saddened looks they threw her way as they exited the room. When they were finally gone and the door to her room had slid, she finally let the tears stream down her face and onto the pillow.

* * *

Jack could have punched the wall in his anger. How could everything go so wrong in so little time? It was as if the universe was playing a joke on them. Just when they were the highest of highs – getting engaged and Elsa nailing her concert – then suddenly all this ended up happening. To be honest, he didn't blame Elsa for kicking them out of the room. He probably would have done the same thing in her situation. However, a part of him wished that she would let them explain what happened.

"She will come round," Klaus said, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was like he could read what was going through his mind. "She just needs time to come to terms with this."

"Yeah," Jack nodded and taking a deep breath. "You're right."

However, Jack soon found out that easier said than done. Over the next couple of days, Elsa didn't want to see any of her family and flat out refused to try and progress with her physiotherapy treatment despite the doctor's insistence she needed to start it. If she didn't start it soon, the doctors think that she may lose what little use she has in her arm. Every single one of them – Anna, Kristoff, Jack, Klaus and Greta as well as the doctors – tried to get her to do something but to no avail.

However, the first breakthrough came through about a week after Elsa had been admitted into surgery. Jack was walking along the corridor towards her room. Every day, he sat waiting for her to be ready to see him. He knew he had to be patient with her which was something he was more than willing to do. To be told that your life has to do a one-eighty turn isn't easy to deal with. So, Jack, sat outside her room every day or wandered down to the cafeteria waiting for Elsa to be ready. However, as he did his usual walk by to check on – make sure she was doing as well as she can be –, he found her sitting in her bed, lying on her side staring at her cast. As he walked closer, he noticed that tears were streaming down her face – not angrily as they had been in the past but rather silently. She looked simply miserable. Jack knew what that meant.

Carefully sliding the door, open, he poked his head inside and placed a sympathetic expression on his features. Elsa didn't even look up or acknowledge his arrival at all. Instead, she just continued to stare at her hand in the cast.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," Elsa said in a weak and small voice.

Jack gave her a small smile before sitting in the chair that was opposite her. He pulled the chair close to her but didn't start any conversation. Instead, he waited for when she was ready to initiate anything. It was a good several minutes before she managed to say anything.

"Jack," she started, not looking up, "this is all real, isn't it? My music career, everything, it's gone isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," he took her other hand and gently stroked it while wiping away the tears with his other hand, "but I will be here for you one hundred percent of the time, help you get back on your feet, do whatever you need."

"You're not going to leave me for another violinist?"

Jack gave a small chuckle. "Elsa, I didn't fall for you because you were gifted musically. I fell for you as you are an amazing person, sweet and kind and strong – very strong. I know you will be able to get through this. No matter what."

"No matter what," she repeated staring at her cast. She looked back up at him. "I am sorry for the last several days."

"Elsa," Jack looked at her directly in the eyes, "you do _not_ need to apologise for that. We all understand the situation. We love you and we are always going to be here for you."

"Promise?" she gave him a watery eye look. "I can't say I won't be any better with my mood or behaviour."

Jack smiled at her. "Don't worry about that. You are my everything Elsa. I have your back."

"I am still sorry," she sniffed. "I blamed you and Anna for the surgery but I was really looking at blaming myself. It wouldn't have made any difference, would it? My hand was busted no matter what?"

"It seems that way," Jack sighed. "The doctor tried her best and I think we now need to move onto the next phase of things."

"Okay," Elsa stared back down at her hand. "I don't know how though."

"Don't worry about that," Jack gave her a warm smile. "I am here to help."

"Thank you, Jack, I really mean that."

Talking to Elsa, seemed to have done the trick for her. The next day, she was ready to proceed with physiotherapy. It wasn't easy though. It was a tough journey for her but to her credit, Elsa did the best she could do. Every day, she was doing hand and arm exercises with the physiotherapist. However, as they continued on this track for the next couple of weeks, Jack noticed a trend. Elsa would come out of each session with a sour look on her face. He knew what was going through her mind. She had been secretly hoping that she would regain any sense of normality with these sessions. The truth of it was, that she could move her hand and arm but in limited ways. Gripping anything or doing anything that required a lot of movement was very painful for her.

Jack was grateful to Klaus who suggested in the third week post-surgery, that they would go to Norway for the family get together that had been planned. It wasn't going to be for a while but he had made arrangements for it to be put on earlier so that Elsa could have a bit of fun with her cousins and other family members. A trip to Norway sounded good to Jack. Anna was already suggesting a lot of places that would be good for them to get some alone time and maybe get Elsa back into the real world.

Elsa hadn't been too thrilled at this news but she didn't voice any of her distain. Instead, she just grumbled and allowed Klaus to make preparations. Jack and Anna both had the same sneaky opinion that Elsa didn't really want to be seen with her arm in a splint – her cast had been taken off and replaced with a cool looking splint that would support her arm and hand when performing everyday tasks.

That was how they found themselves in the Vienna airport heading to Norway the following week. Jack was excited as he had never been to Norway before. His sister Pippa was also coming and his mother was even planning a trip over there herself. Klaus had thought it would be a good idea to introduce them to the family as they would soon all be one.

Throughout the last several weeks, Pippa had been amazing on the Elsa front. She had decided to wait until Elsa had been ready to receive other people as visitors before making her debut at the hospital – although there may have been a certain male nurse there that she did enjoy chatting to. She was sitting on the window seat while Elsa sat in the middle and Jack was in the aisle. It was a two and half an hour trip to Elsa's hometown of Arendelle which was good. The sooner they could be enjoying the crisp air of Norway, the better. He was sure once Elsa was back in her home town, she would perk up.

"Jack, what's a six-letter word for red?" Pippa's voice suddenly said as they were in the air flying high above the clouds.

"Maroon," he said not even looking up from the crime novel he was reading.

"Thanks," Pippa said marking it on her crossword.

Across the aisle, Klaus and Greta kept shooting them nervous looks. They had been on the side-lines in terms of Elsa's recovery as Anna and Jack had taken charge but they were still very worried. Elsa had been silent the entire flight. In fact, she hadn't spoken much over the last week.

"Whatcha listening to Els?" Jack asked the blonde as she was scrolling through her Spotify playlists. He had tried to engage her in numerous easy-going conversations but nothing was really working. A sneaking suspicion kept making its way around his brain; that she hadn't forgiven him or Anna for approving the risky surgery.

"Hmph, nothing much," Elsa replied, without looking at him.

Jack shot Anna a look who was sitting behind them who shrugged in return. A small sigh came out of him. Maybe things will be better in Norway was the one hope he did his best to keep alive inside of him. However, a bad feeling kept trying to take root; that Elsa wasn't going to turn around anytime soon.

The rest of the flight passed in silence. Jack had decided to leave Elsa alone for the flight and let her concentrate on her music. That didn't stop him giving worried glances over at her every few seconds. Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice as she had her noise-cancelling headphones on and had her eyes closed.

Once they were landed, they hurried through the small airport at Arendelle looking for their baggage. Jack couldn't help but feel excited. He had always wanted to come to Arendelle at some point with Elsa. One of the things he had always imagined was that they would come here to celebrate their engagement. A part of him had even pictured him _proposing _here.

"Okay everyone," Greta said, "get your warm jackets on. It is freezing outside and it is snowing."

"Right," they all said.

Jack made sure his jacket was zipped right to the top before arranging his scarf, beanie and gloves were in position. Next to him, Elsa was struggling to get her jacket on.

"Here," he said very gently as he zipped up her jacket and made sure she was all good.

"I'm not an invalid Jack," she said but then her voice dropped. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said in return.

Together they made their way out into the freezing, windy weather and raced towards the limo that was waiting for them as snow fell down hard all around them. Finally, after a long journey in the limo, they arrived at Arendelle Manor and Jack's jaw drop. He knew Elsa's family came from money but he didn't expect this. Arendelle Manor looked like it stepped out of Top Ten Most Expensive Houses In The World. It was huge, with enormous sweeping gardens, fountains that had frozen over in the front yard and beautiful garden sculptures.

"Welcome to Arendelle Manor," Klaus said as the car came to a stop outside the front door.

"Home sweet home," Anna said brightly. "Man, it's great to see the place again!"

"This is _your home_?" Pippa asked with the same drop jaw expression as her older brother.

"Yep," Elsa said looking out the window. Jack looked over at her. It was hard to tell what she was thinking. She was gazing out the window up at the old house. "Been in our family for generations."

As they walked into the entrance hall of the Manor, Jack was amazed at all the artwork on the walls. How much was each of these? Was that a real Monet hanging at the top of the stairs? Elsa led him up to her old room which was a large room, decorated in purple. There was nothing in the terms of anything personal in the room – no posters on the wall, no pictures on the drawers, not even old clothes hanging in the wardrobe.

"So, this is my old room," Elsa gave Jack a small smile. "First other person allowed in here – well apart from Anna really."

"I am honoured, my lady," Jack said in the most regal tone he could do, swooping down to give Elsa a small kiss on her hand.

Elsa gave a small chuckle at him. "Come on, we got to unpack."

As they worked in unpacking all their clothes and hanging them up in the wardrobe, Jack noticed that Elsa was very silent. He didn't know what to say or do. As he opened his mouth to ask her if she needed a break – he had noticed that she was struggling in not using her dominant hand anymore – she broke down completely. In her hand, he saw an old photo. It was a photo of her family. Elsa looked about six in the photo.

"I'm sorry it's just that," Elsa breathed in heavily, "they've been gone for so long but it only just hit me. I lost their gift…that night." Jack wrapped her in his arms and allowed her to sob on his shoulder. "I know it's silly but they gave me that violin when I was eighteen, just before they died. They had purchased it in Italy when they were there many years ago – it was one of their prize musical items as it was a Stradivarius. It was customised to have snowflakes and my name on it as they intended it to be mine ever since I was young but now it's gone…like them." Elsa hiccupped slightly. "I know it's silly," she said as a throwaway comment.

"It's not to me," Jack held her even closer. "It was clearly an important thing to you and there is no shame to cry or be upset over something like that."

"Thanks Jack," she gave him another small smile. "What would I do without you?"

"Not have chocolate?" he pulled a bar out of his pocket and her face lit up. "I've had this in my pocket since the airport, I snuck it up here so you could have a treat. Thought you deserved it."

Elsa's smooth lips brushed against his. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he said, giving her another small kiss.

Two weeks later, Jack was out in the ginormous garden sitting at a table with his mother and sister sipping some kind of alcoholic beverage. They were at the Winters' family get together. Numerous family members had turned out for the event. It was hard to keep up who was who. So, Jack just stayed in a small corner with his family. Several of Elsa's cousins had wandered over to introduce themselves.

"Grandma," came the voice of Anna as she led a very kind looking old lady over to him, "this is Jack; Elsa's fiancé. Jack, this is our grandmother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs Winters," Jack gently shook the elderly lady's land but was surprised at the firmness of her grip.

"Please, call me Ingrid," she said. "So, you're the famous Jack Frost that we keep hearing about." She turned her attention to the rest of his family who quickly introduced themselves to her. "Oh my, what a pleasant family, well I am glad that my Elsa managed to find such lovely people."

"Mother, are you bothering the Frosts?" came the amused voice of Klaus who had wandered over. "Cousin Fredrik wants to talk to you."

"Fredrik?" Ingrid looked annoyed. "He never did learn how to do anything for himself. Probably wants money for another one of his ridiculous schemes." She sighed. "First it was importing albino ferrets then it was going on an exhibition to find Bigfoot to try and make it as a cryptozoologist and last time it was to go to the Amazon to find cures for diseases for a line of healthcare products he wanted to develop." She tutted, clearly annoyed at her relative. "Excuse me."

Jack could only laugh at what Ingrid had said. He had a feeling he would get along with this Fredrik character. As he tried to take another sip of his drink, he realised that he was out. Deciding to go get another, he got up and headed over to the outdoor bar that had been set up. While waiting for his drink to be made, he could hear two cousins gossiping about Elsa.

"…look at the poor child," one of them was saying. "She is barely a shadow of her former self."

"Agreed dearie," said the other said. "She isn't really anything anymore."

Jack's fists clenched together. How dare they talk about Elsa like that as if she isn't a real person? He was about to open his mouth to tell them off when he saw Elsa running in the opposite direction with tears going down her face. A sinking feeling in his stomach told him that she had heard them. Abandoning his drink, he raced after her and soon found her sitting by a fountain that was some distance away. She barely glanced up as he walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Hey," Jack said, "don't worry about what those idiots are saying. They don't know anything."

"But it makes sense doesn't it?" Elsa sighed as she drifted her other hand in the water of the fountain. "I _am_ pretty much a shadow of my former self. Music was my whole life Jack and now it's all gone in an instant."

"Playing the violin has but music doesn't have to be," Jack said.

Elsa gave him a sceptical look. "What do you mean?"

"Music doesn't have to be gone forever for you, you know," Jack's eyes were glinting. "I was thinking about this, why not _teach_ violin? Or music in general? Music is your passion in life Elsa! You don't need to let it go."

Elsa thought hard about what Jack was saying. He watched her with a gentle expression on his face. Her eyes kept drifting down to her hand in the fancy splint that the doctors gave her. A mix of scepticism and optimism drifted over her face.

"Maybe," she said in a slow voice.

"I'll even help you," Jack said. "Hey, I could teach guitar!"

Elsa gave him a sharp look. "But what about your band? Surely, you would want to continue with _that_!"

Jack shrugged. "Not anymore Elsa. I don't know how to explain it but over the last couple of weeks, I have realised what I want to do with life. I don't need to be in some band, touring and signing autographs. I want to be with you and help you out." He brushed the tears out of her eyes and gave her a warm smile. "So, what do you say? Would you want to open up a music school with me?"

There was a small pause as Elsa considered this but then her features lit up as it looked like Jack was giving her the answer she had wanted all along.

"Sounds perfect," Elsa said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this update! I just love Jack in this chapter. Stay tuned for more!**


	10. Epilogue: The Violin In The Shop

**Chapter 10: Epilogue: The Violin In The Shop**

_Six Months Later_

"That was a nice Eira," Elsa said as her student finished performing Satie's Gymnopédie, No. 1; one of her favourite pieces for beginners. "More like this," Elsa continued, using her fingers to help Eira in the bit that she made a mistake in.

In had only been a few short months since Elsa and Jack started up their own little music school. They had named it Frost and Winter's Music School. They took on a variety of clients; students, children and adults wanting to learn a new skill. Pretty much, anyone who wanted to learn, they were willing to teach. Uncle Klaus had been very kind and allowed them to use several rooms in the Winter's Estate including Elsa's old practice room. Jack taught the guitar while Elsa taught piano and violin. Currently, they were hoping to expand into other areas of music. Bunnymund was looking to join full time since The Guardians were starting to be more of a part-time thing these days.

Jack hadn't been the only one who wanted to leave. Tooth had decided to take on more hours at being a dentist while Sandy was going for his Ph.D. focusing on sleep studies. Bunnymund was about to come on full time and teach not only the guitar but drums as well. It was working very well. A steady number of clients hadn't been too far behind – well the fact that Elsa was a world-renown musical didn't hurt.

"Like this?" Eria asked, playing the piece again.

"Very good," Elsa gave the ten-year-old an encouraging smile.

"Miss Winters?" asked the little girl.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your hand?" Eira asked pointing to the black splint that was firmly strapped to her left hand. "Sorry," she added seeing the look on her teacher's face. "I was just curious."

"Oh that," Elsa's heart sank. "Not it's okay," she sighed. In the last six months, her hand had healed a little bit – there was just the surgical scars but most of the burns and other injuries had faded away. However, the fact was that she still couldn't use it in the same way she had done before. Gripping things, basically using it for anything was not impossible per se but it was still very difficult. Things had certainly improved though compared to where she was several months ago but being filled with hope for the future was something she didn't allow herself to have. She didn't want any false hope…especially with her hand being in its condition. Looking down at the piano, she tried to figure out the best way to answer the question that was posed to her. "I had an injury some months ago," Elsa put on her best smile, "but all better now!" She took out her hand from the splint and held it up. 'See?"

"Oh, cool surgical scars Miss Winters!"

"Thank you, now back to the lesson…"

The rest of the session went by without any more mention of Elsa's hand for which she was grateful for. Eira hadn't been the first child to ask and she doubted she would be the last. When Eira's mum came to pick her up, Elsa paused by the window as she watched the car pull out of the driveway. A sigh came out of her as her thoughts drifted back to the days she used to spend in this room. A small glance over at the piano started to stir something in her brain. Maybe giving it a go on the piano wouldn't hurt too much, would it? It shouldn't be too difficult to try.

Sitting down in front of it, she drifted her right hand across the keys. The beautiful sound that each note made was pure joy to her. The piano was an heirloom for her family. It was made in the late 1880's and had been shipped over to America when her family shifted countries. It was always the loveliest instrument and made beautiful tunes. Now it was being used to teach children chopsticks instead of being used for constructing new and exciting music or learning the hardest of all piano tunes.

Shuffling through her old music sheets, she chose a familiar piece to practice on; Beethoven's famous piece, the 'Moonlight' Sonata. A little bit of anxiety let itself be known to her but also a burst of excitement. It had been _ages_ since she had sat down to play some music. Breathing in deeply, she let her fingers danced across the keys.

Everything started out okay, the music reverberated around the room like in the old days which filled her with excitement and joy but then a searing pain cut through her as sharply as a knife. Yelling out in pain, she held her hand and started to sob. The pain was pure agony. Breathing in strongly, she forced the pain to go away but it wouldn't.

"Elsa, you alright?" Jack's frightened voice suddenly could be heard as the man, himself, appeared at the doorway, looking concerned.

"Yeah," Elsa said, clenching her teeth, determinately trying to fight the pain off. 'It's just…. I'm alright."

Jack gave her a sceptical look and took a seat on the piano stool next to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

That was when the dam broke, tears that Elsa had been holding back suddenly flooded out.

"I thought that maybe the piano might be okay," she sniffed. "I thought that maybe if I could play a little bit, then maybe not all was lost but I guess that was too much to hope for."

"It's okay Elsa," Jack whispered. "I understand." He pulled her in for a tight hug. "You've got a long road ahead of you but you are doing so well, even the physiotherapist thinks so! You are one tough lady Elsa Winters; I _know_ you will be able to come out of this."

"You are really laying it on thick today," Elsa couldn't help but give a small chuckle, "but thanks Jack. It really helps to know that you always will be in my corner."

"No matter what," Jack gave her a wide grin. "Now come on, Anna has made scones with jam and cream."

Elsa followed Jack into the kitchen where Anna was busy getting the scones all ready. When her sister wasn't looking, Elsa popped one into her mouth. It was very good.

"Hey!" Anna's accusatory tone snapped at her older sister. "I saw that Elsa!"

"You snooze, you lose," Elsa stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Anna shook her head which made all three of them to laugh.

* * *

The following day, Anna accompanied Elsa and their aunt to a local bridal store in Burgess. As soon as they had touched back down in Burgess from Europe, Aunt Greta had announced that Elsa and Jack's wedding was to be the number one priority. It had been a little tough to find a time that Elsa could do – after all, she was managing a new music school and, Elsa hated to admit it but Anna knew the truth, was still in a depressed state about her arm. However, once they started looking at venues, catering options and dresses, it significantly improved Elsa's mood.

They were currently in the fourth bridal shop and Elsa had tried on a dozen dresses already. Greta had decided long ago that they were going to get Elsa's dress to be customed made and this was just to see what she wanted although Anna had a certain feeling about her that they were going to fine the dress that Elsa would say yes to. Anna and her aunt were drinking champagne and eating tiny sandwiches in what the store called their 'bridal suite' – basically a large room which had a catwalk where the bride could walk down to strut her stuff while in comfy chairs, her family could ooh and ahh.

"These sandwiches are simply wonderful," Aunt Greta remarked as she picked up a fourth one. "Reminds me of the times that Klaus took me to all those high teas."

"Okay, I have another one on," came Elsa's voice from the dressing room.

"Show us then honey," Aunt Greta called out.

The curtains were drawn back in a dramatic fashion and Elsa stood there in what must have been the most gorgeous dress that Anna had ever seen. It was elegant and classy yet modern and sophisticated. It was sleeveless and had tiny diamonds sewn around her neckline which showed off just the right amount of cleavage. Beautiful lace had been used to trim the bottom in a delicate way and there was a small slit up the side to her thigh. The dress hugged all the right places and showed off Elsa's gorgeous body. Anna wolf-whistled while Elsa blushed furiously.

"Yeah, strut your stuff sis!" Anna called out as Elsa walked down the runway.

Elsa walked down the catwalk giving her best model pose at the end before turning sharply on her heels and walking back down. When she had finished, there were tears in the other two woman's eyes.

"I think that may the one," Greta said as her eyes sparkled.

"It fits really well," Anna said as she stood up to get a closer look at the dress. "Oh, this is so exciting," she added while squealing slightly.

"Yeah, exciting," Elsa said with a smile but Anna noticed that the smile didn't quite make her eyes. However, Anna didn't get a chance to question her sister about it as the sales lady came over and started fawning over what alterations could be made.

Half an hour later, all three of them were out of the store after making an appointment to get the dress to be altered slightly. Greta had to excuse herself as she had a hair appointment just down the street leaving the two sisters on their own. Together, they walked down the street in silence.

"You okay Els?" Anna asked after several moments of silence.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is it the dress? Is it not what you want?"

"Oh, the dress is perfect."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, Anna, absolutely nothing is wrong."

Both of them knew that Elsa was lying. Anna wanted to further ask Elsa about what was bothering her when they came to stop outside a store. It wasn't just any store.

It was the music shop in town and there was a brand-new violin sitting in the window.

Anna could have slapped herself. Of course, that was it. That was what was bothering her sister. She watched as Elsa placed a hand on the glass and stared at the violin. Elsa started to whisper her admirations at the violin. She seemed really taken with it. In fact, she stared at it with glowing eyes for several minutes. Then a darkness seemed to overtake her and she let out a sigh.

"I thought it would be easier, you know?" her voice came out broken and upset. "The music lessons are helping, giving me that peek back into the world but…I miss it, you know? I miss being on stage in concert halls, I miss being able to lose myself in my music. I miss it all."

Anna pulled her sister into a one-armed hug. "I do," she said softly and sweetly, "but hey, you never know what the future will hold?"

"Anna, my hand is broken beyond repair," Elsa said bluntly. "There's no point in being optimistic anymore. I think I just need to properly face reality and just deal with it. Life has dealt me a crappy hand. I need to figure out how to play it to win."

"I suppose that is one way to look at it," Anna shrugged.

Elsa's phone suddenly rang and as she answered it, it was from the florist in town who was doing the flowers for the wedding. Even though the wedding wasn't going to be until the following year, Elsa was determined to be on top of everything. It was a good thing too, as it sounded like they had mixed up her order in the system. Giving her young sister a hurried goodbye, she rushed off leaving Anna in front of the music shop alone.

Suddenly a thought came to her. A mischievous grin came over her face as she stepped into the shop.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Jack was finishing up one of his regular guitar lessons when Klaus popped his head into the room.

"Hey Jack, you got a minute?"

"Sure," Jack turned back to his student. "Excellent work Robbie, keep practicing and will get you to the next music grade in no time!"

"Thanks Mr Frost!" little Robbie's voice rung out as he packed up his guitar and waved goodbye to the two other men in the room.

Jack turned to face his future uncle-in-law with a shining grin on his face.

"What can I do for you Klaus?" he asked.

"I thought you should have this," Klaus handed him a small red box which when Jack opened it to reveal a beautiful ornate diamond ring. It was truly something to behold.

"Are you asking me to marry you Klaus?" Jack said with a small snigger. "I am flattered really and would love to run away with you but I think Elsa might protest."

Klaus couldn't help but snigger too. "That ring belonged to Elsa's mother, my dear sister-in-law Iduna and before that my mother who I am sure you remember from the garden party back in Norway. So, you can sort of say it's become a family heirloom. It was kept in a safe here and I thought with the wedding and the fact that the ring you gave her is well…broken…it might be nice?"

Jack stared at him. "Klaus this is a beautiful gesture. I am sure Elsa will love it. Thank you very much."

"Jack, I consider you a son as much as do to Kristoff who I am sure will be asking Anna to marry him any day now, I hope you know that. I know you have mistakes in the past," Jack squirmed at the memory of being selfish over the whole band versus orchestra saga, "but you have stepped up in Elsa's most time of need. You were there when she was at her lowest of lows and I think you will make a fine addition to the family and be a great husband."

"Thank you, Klaus," Jack felt like he was about to cry. He had never expected to hear those kinds of words from Klaus in his entire life. He always thought that Klaus was the kind of man who was rough around the edges, maybe he had judged him too harshly? "You know I met Elsa busking," he mumbled with a grin on his face from the memory.

"Busking?" Klaus started to laugh. "Elsa, an international violist, one of the top in the world, was _busking_?" He shook his head. "It sounds like her though. She was always wanting to test the boundaries of life."

"She thought you would have killed her if you found out."

"In those days, I probably would have," Klaus said, with a hard look on his face before it softened, "but I have come to realise there are more important things in this world than worrying about if your niece is out on the streets busking." He chuckled before clapping Jack on the shoulder. "Good luck to you boy, I think you will need it."

Klaus walked off leaving Jack in high spirits. He quickly packed up the music room, clearing away all the sheets of music and the instruments before following Klaus out of the room. Flipping open the small red box again, he stared at the ring; it had been Elsa's mother's ring and before that her grandmother's ring. It almost felt poetic that it would find a new home with Elsa. Jack had been so preoccupied with looking at the ring that he hadn't been watching where he was going. He slammed, headfirst, into his future sister-in-law.

"Watch it Jack," Anna said in an amused voice. "What's got your head in the clouds?"

"This," Jack showed her the ring.

When she saw it, she let out a gasp and clapped her hand to her mouth.

"That was mother's," Anna said, gently picking it up and examining it. "I would recognise it anywhere. She adored that ring."

"Yeah, your uncle gave it to me. I think I am starting to grow on him."

"Wow Jack," Anna beamed at him. "Maybe this is his way of saying 'welcome to the family'?"

"Hope so," Jack laughed.

The pair of them continued down the hallway together. That was when Jack noticed that Anna was carrying a large case. His eyes eyed it suspiciously.

"What's that Anna?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Oh, nothing," Anna tried to hide it but Jack was quick. He grabbed it while she spluttered out protests. "Jack…" she cried.

"Is this a violin case?" he asked, the familiar shape was easy to pinpoint. "Is there a violin in it?" he asked as he realised that the case wasn't empty.

"Okay, yes," Anna snatched back the violin case. "Elsa had been looking at it the other week and I got it engraved with her name and snowflakes like her old one. I know it can't replace that one as it was a present from our parents and with her hand the way it is…I just thought that maybe this would be a nice thing to have, like as something to help her through her depression?"

"That's so sweet Anna," Jack beamed at her, "and thoughtful."

"Where is Elsa, by the way?" Anna suddenly asked.

"Oh, she is at her weekly therapy appointment," Jack answered.

For the last several months, not only had Elsa been seeing a physiotherapist to help with strengthening the muscles in her hand but also a therapist to help her cope with the sudden change in her situation. Losing her hand and being able to play music had taken its toll on her mental health. Thankfully, they had managed to find someone who would be able to help Elsa through this. It seemed to be working as there had been a general improvement in Elsa's mood over the last six months.

"When will she be back?" Anna asked. "I kind of want to surprise her as soon as possible. I don't think I can keep this excitement in any longer."

"Fair," Jack gave a laugh at these words before checking his watch. "She should be home any second actually!"

As if right on cue, the pair could hear the front door opening and Elsa's familiar voice echoing through the house.

"Come on," Anna pulled Jack into the music room where Elsa used to practice which was now the main room for Elsa's music lessons. "Let's surprise her!"

"Where is everyone?" Elsa's voice called out.

"We're in here," Anna called back as she hid the violin case behind the piano.

Elsa shuffled into the room and gave the pair them a searching look. Both of them attempted to put on their most innocent faces.

"You guys are up to something," she said as her eyes shifted from her fiancé to her sister.

"No, we're not," Anna said.

"Nothing, whatsoever," Jack reaffirmed.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever you guys are planning, stop it. I am thinking about going for a nap and I need you two to behave okay?"

"Wait," Jack quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "Okay, I just wanted to give you something…something important."

Elsa looked curious at this. "Yes?" she prompted him to continue.

Jack's mouth was a little dry and he could feel his heart beating hard. What was he nervous about? She had already said yes to him! Breathing in slowly, he pulled out the little red box that had been in his pocket.

"So, your uncle gave me this to give to you," Jack said as he opened the box to reveal the ring. "Since you know…" he left the sentence hanging there but there was no need to finish it. They all understood what he meant.

Elsa had let out a gasp similar to Anna's when she saw the ring. She picked it up and held it up to her eyes so she could get a good look at it. Very carefully, she turned it over in her hands before gaping at him.

"Uncle Klaus _gave_ you mother's ring?" she said, in a disbelieving tone. "That is a huge thing Jack!"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either," Anna smirked. "What do you say Elsa? Will you marry our strapping young gentleman here? I know he doesn't have a lot to offer except his love." Anna gave Jack a nudge with her shoulder. She sounded like they were in some kind of jane Austin novel.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I have already said yes. You have been involved in planning the wedding, Anna."

"You know you can back out of the wedding," Jack said, taking her hand with both of us. "I know things have changed since you did say yes but if at any time, you have doubts, you are able to say no."

"Jack," Elsa said gently, "I have _never_ wanted to back out of my promise to marry you. I love you and I want to be with you, forever."

"Oh, thank god," Jack said, with an enormous grin, "because I love you too Elsa, way more than any man could."

"Good," Elsa grinned at him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"Aw, you guys are so cute I could cry!" Anna said. "Shipping so hard here."

"Shut up Anna," Elsa said with an exasperated tone in her voice but she was smiling. "So, if there isn't anything else…"

"Actually," Anna said with a sideways nod to Jack who nodded in encouragement, "there is _one_ more thing."

"Oh?" Elsa's eyebrows were raised and she was gazing at her sister and fiancé.

"I thought you may like this," Anna handed Elsa the violin case.

It was hard to read what was going through Elsa's mind as she opened the case and picked up the violin. Her face was a complete blank. What was going on in her brain?

"Thank you," she said in an emotionless voice.

"I thought it would be a good thing to have, like to display, help you through everything," Anna continued, it looked like she was holding her breath.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "Yes, I would agree."

* * *

Elsa stared at the violin in her hand. It was the same one she had admired in the music shop. It was an ornate violin by the famous violin maker Nicolò Amati. As she gazed at the fine details of the instrument, she noticed something. There had been some beautiful snowflakes carved into the lower bout, opposite the chin rest along with her name. Tears started to simmer in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Jack and Anna must have realised that she needed a moment alone as they excused themselves from the room leaving her alone with her thoughts. She placed the violin on one of the violin stands and looked at it. It was truly a marvellous gift but the fact was, is that she was scared to own another violin that had importance attached to it. The last one she had…well her stupidity cost her that violin and the last thing she had of her parents. Now, she was presented with another gifted to her by a family member she treasured.

There was also the fact that she couldn't play anymore. Well, she hadn't tried since a few weeks ago and maybe things had changed? It had been a few weeks and the reports from her physiotherapist hadn't been discouraging. She had refused to tell anyone this because she knew they would get excited and try and maybe push her into something she wasn't ready for. However, that violin looked quite enticing.

No, she shook her head. It wouldn't change anything. Her hand was busted. She looked down at it and was very tempted to take off the splint. No, she told herself again as she walked towards the door. There was nothing to be done here. However…

A powerful urge to turn around and touch the violin, to feel the strings in her fingertips. Quickly, turning back on her heels, she walked over to the violin and reached out to touch it. Her finger touched one of the strings. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if she tried it? Wouldn't it? Very carefully, she took off her splint.

* * *

Jack and Anna had paused by the door, watching to see what Elsa would do. They watched her go back and forth between the door, obviously deciding whether or not to do something with the violin.

"Come on Els," Jack whispered very softly.

The pair of them watched as Elsa picked up the violin after discarding her splint. An excited feel started in Jack's stomach and worked its way through his body. Was she about to play the instrument? He knew what her physiotherapist had told her, it hadn't taken a genius to figure that out. Especially since he had gone to most of the appointments and saw the improvement happening before his eyes.

Elsa placed the violin up to her chin and placed the bow on the strings. There was a moment hesitation but then Elsa began to play. Beautiful music filled the room and the house and caused everyone to listen to be caught in its spell. Jack caught Elsa's gaze and together they broke into the biggest grin either of them ever had. Together, they enjoyed the music that was being played. It was like it never had left.

THE END

**A/N: Special thanks to Nerdynia, Fangirl DC and AyameD for giving me the inspiration for writing this story! It has been a blast everyone! I really hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to DM with questions. Lots of love to everyone who reviewed or favourited this story. Look out for more Jelsa fics coming your way! Until next time folks!**


End file.
